Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang 'ITU'. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"/ rated M For save
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakurat.

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

.

Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.

.

Warning : DLDR, OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, etc.

.

If you don't like, don't ever try to read

.

Enjoy okey ^^

.

"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"

.

Summary : Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang 'ITU'. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

*SUNAGAKURE*

"La... Lari!" Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dan hendak melangkah.

Akan tetapi, sebelum berhasil langkah itu terhenti karena seseorang menariknya dan─

─Brukkkk...

─kepala pemuda itu dihantamkan ke tanah.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis pada mangsanya di bawah. Ia menduduki tubuh tak berdaya musuhnya. Mencekiknya penuh dengan kebencian dan juga penuh amarah. Kilat matanya sangat menyeramkan. Aura membunuh mengguar sekitar tempat itu.

─Greb

"Sakura cukup! Kau bisa membunuhnya" bentak seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat empat di belakang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura melepaskan pemuda itu dan pergi melenggang mengendarai Honda CBR 929 meninggalkan teman- temannya.

"Ku rasa kita harus lebih mengawasinya lagi Temari" kata seorang gadis bercepol dua pada temannya yang berambut dikuncir empat.

"Ya, ku rasa kau benar. Tenten" sahut Temari.

Tenten dan Temari menggeleng pasrah pada perbuatan Sakura. Mereka benci pada musuh mereka, tapi jika melihat keadaan mereka seperti ini membuat mereka kasihan juga.

Akhirnya Tenten dan Temari pun meninggalkan TKP dan mengendarai Honda CBR 900 mereka, menyusul Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikan tindakan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen- dokumen penting. Jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboar pada laptopnya.

─Tok.. tokk.. tokk..

Suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk pun tak menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini. Hanya dengan mengatakan "masuk" dan tetap melakukan kegaiatanya.

Seorang pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya pria ini adalah seorang asisten dari pria paruh baya ini.

"Tuan, mereka sudah berada di sini"

"Suruh mereka masuk"

Dua orang pemuda masuk, setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan duduk di sofa oleh asisten tadi. Pria paruh baya itu mendongak kan keplanya. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri tamunya.

Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Ahh, aku senang kalian kemari. Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya si pria paruh baya.

"Kami sudah menemukannya, kami telah mengatakan garis besarnya di email. Apakah anda setuju?" Tanya salah satu pemuda.

"Hmm akan aku fikirkan, aku akan melihat keadaana terlebih dahulu" sahutnya.

Ketiganya tersenyum dan saling menjabat tangan. Pertemuan ini adalah kunci dari segalanya. Yah, apabila kita ingin menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan, kita harus pintar- pintar memperhitungkannya agar berjalan dengan baik. Tentu saja tidak menimbulkan masalah baru?

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura, kau tadi keterlaluan!" Kata Tenten sambil memberikan satu gelas kopi.

"Arigatou"

"Kau ini. Kau tau Geng Saka mulai berulah. Mereka akan menyerang kita, itu yang ku dengar terakhir kali" ucap Tenten.

"Mereka cari mati. Beraninya menantang kita" geram Temari.

"Mereka menginginkan ketua Anbu bukan? Maka mereka cukup berurusan dengan ku" putus Sakura.

Temari dan Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung akan keputusan Sakura. Mereka tau geng Saka menginginkan ketua geng Anbu yang berarti mereka ingin menguji kehebatan Sakura.

Tapi bukankah mereka geng? Segala sesuatu ditanggung bersama ? Kenapa justru Sakura disini seolah- olah tidak ingin merepotkan mereka?

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap bintang- bintang yang berkerlip- kerlip. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Meresapi segala keindahan dan menikmati angin malam.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman yang sangat terlihat indah. Ia melirik handphone nya, melihat jam dan juga tanggal. Seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa, mereka pulang hari ini. Aku harus pulang"

Tenten dan Temari makin bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tadi seolah tak ingin pulang, dan sekarang mendadak buru- buru pulang. Tapi mereka hanya membiarkan saja Sakura pergi. Mungkin memang penting fikir mereka.

.

.

.

Rumah adalah tempat kita untuk pulang. Dimana ada seseorang yang memikirkan kita, maka itulah tempat kita pulang. Tapi apakah ada yang memikirkannya?

Ia menggeleng lemah dengan senyum sinis terpatri di wajahnya. Apanya yang rumah? Sebuah rumah adalah tempat kita merasakan kehangatan dan juga cinta serta kasih sayang.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Kesepian?

Kesendirian?

Kekecewaan?

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng kembali, mencoba menghapus semua pemikirannya. Yah, setidaknya ia berharap bahwa hari ini mereka benar- benar pulang.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka, para pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Yah, ia akui ada yang masih mau membukakan pintu rumah untuknya. Meski itu hanya pelayan, tapi ia cukup senang.

Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri rumahnya, ia akan segera ke kamar, kemudian mandi dan istirahat. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan ia harus mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi besok.

"SAKURA" sura itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke ruang keluarga yang menghubungkan dengan tangga menuju kamarnya.

Di ruangan itu Haruno Kizashi sedang menatapnya penuh emosi. Sedang Haruno Mebuki sepertinya sedang berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

Sakura menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dengan gontai dan ogah- ogahan. Ia menatap malas pada dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Ayah sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh berlaku kasar Sakura. Kau ini seorang gadis, tak seharusnya bersikap begitu! Bersikap feminimlah Sakura!" Cecar Haruno Kizashi.

Ahh, ia sudah menduga jika ayahnya tetap mengawasinya. Ia tidak lemah, kenapa harus terus diawasi? Kenapa tidak ia sendiri saja yang turun tangan. Ia tidak butuh orang lain. Ia butuh orang tuanya.

Haruno Kizashi sangat marah ketika mendapat berita putrinya siang tadi hampir membunuh anak orang. Dan itu hanya gara- gara ingin beradu kekuatan? Yang benar saja.

Putri satu- satunya? Ini benar benar sulit diatur. Ia sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sifatnya benar- benar berubah semenjak kejadian itu?

Kizashi sangat muak dengan berita- berita yang ia dapat selama ini mengenai tingkah putrinya yang liar itu.

"Cihh..." Sakura hanya mendecih mendengar nasihat orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya hanya ayahnya saja.

Kizashi yang melihat anaknya mendecih semakin emosi. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali memukul putrinya. Untung Mebuki dengan sigap mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang berapi- api menghadapi putrinya.

"Sakura, istirahatlah. Ayahmu hanya lelah karena baru datang dinas dari Moskow. Maafkan ayahmu sayang" kata Mebuki.

"Mebuki?" Bentak Kizashi, dan mendapat elusan tangan pada punggungnya.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki hanya menatap sendu punggung mungil putri mereka yang semakin menjauh. Bukan hanya itu, hati dan jiwa putrinya juga seolah pergi menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

─TBC─

A/N:

Yoshaaaa ...ini adalah fic baru ku *tabur taburr bungaaaa* Aku buat fic ini terinspirasi dari Komik karya 'HWANG MI-REE' judulnya 'Hot Blooded Girl' dan aku langsung jatuh Cinta sama Park Sinwu and Han Aram. Huhuhu T.T Tapi ini ceritanya tetep karya aku, cuma beberapa adegan yang aku masih belajar yang agak mirip, soalnya aku belum ada pengalaman buat adegan Action T.T .. sampe yaaa gini nihh ceritanya abal baget kali yaaa wkwkwk biarlahh *geleng geleng kepala. yaa, berharap semoga ada yg mau review... arigatou ^^ R&R yyaa Minna-san ;);) *Lelah sekali *peluk Shisui *abaikan


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Up

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

.

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

.

Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.

.

OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.

.

If you don't like, don't ever try to read.

.

Enjoy okey ^^

.

"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"

.

Summary :Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang 'ITU'. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mentari bersinar amat terang. Menunjukan diri bagai penguasa disiang hari. Sinar yang terpancar begitu menghangatkan siapapun. Tak terkecuali untuk keluarga Haruno yang tengah sarapan bersama.

Haruno Mebuki sesekali melirik pada suami dan juga anaknya. Keduanya tetap fokus pada santapannya dan sepertinya tak satupun ada yang berniat bertegur sapa. Rasanya sarapan bersama hari ini tidak sehangat sinar sama saja seperti perang dingin antara ayah dan anak.

Dan Mebuki? Ia merasa seperti wasit yang harus bersifat netral. Bosan dengan keadaan diam ini Mebuki berusaha bersuara.

"Hari ini kau akan kemana Saku?"

"Aku ada urusan bersama Anbu"

"Kau akan membuat ulah lagi" Kizashi mencibir.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin mencoba coffe di kedai baru. Mereka mengatakan rasanya enak" jelas Sakura.

"Aahh~ kalau begitu semoga menyenangkan sayang. Kapan- kapan kita kesana bersama yaa?" seru Mebuki yang mendapat jawaban"ya", sedang Kizashi hanya mengangguk sambil membuka koran dan membacanya.

Setelah selesai sarapan Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Haruno, hampir saja ia sampai di pintu dan dihentikan oleh suara tou-sannya.

"CBR mu sedang dibawa Yuri ke bengkel. Sebaiknya kau minta jemput teman mu saja" ucap Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran.

Kalau begini, ia harus meminta jemput temannya. Jangan lupa juga, Sakura. Itu artinya kau harus menunggu. Dan ia sangat benci yang namanya menunggu. Teman- temannya itu selalu tidak bisa tepat waktu. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan tou-sannya. Tou-sannya memang selalu memperhatikan kendaraannya, tapi tidakdengan Sakura sendiri.

Mebuki dan Kizashi kembali berangkat ke kantor. Sakura tidak di izinkan membawa kendaraan lain yang terparkir di garasi. Setelah lama menunggu teman- teman Sakura pun datang untuk menjemput ketua mereka. Tentu saja.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Mereka menunggu di kedai, Sakura. Ayo naik" jawab Tenten.

"Heee.. aku yang mengemudi. Kau yang ku bonceng. Kita harus cepat tau, kau itu bawa motor seperti siput" putus Sakura.

Tenten yang mendapat perkataan Sakura seperti itu menggerutu dengan perlahan mundur ke belakang. Sedang Sakura dan Temari yang melihat Tenten kesal hanya tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura hanya menyeringai

.

.

Kedai kopi baru di kota Sunagakure hari ini sangat penuh dengan pengunjung. Meskipun kedai baru, tapi rasa kopi yang mereka sediakan tidak kalah lezatnya dengan kedai- kedai lain.

Geng Anbu memutuskan untuk bertemu dan mengadakan acara minum kopi bersama disini, 'Kedai coffe la Rasen'. Terlihat para pemuda itu sepertinya asik sekali dengan obrolan mereka, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

─Tring

Anggota geng Anbu menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu saat dua orang gadis memasuki kedai tersebut. Dan disambut senyum lebar mereka.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Zaku salah satu anggota anbu.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di sebrang mereka dengan jaket hitam dan hodie yang ia kenakan, mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama Sakura.

"Ia masih di luar dengan my Black" sahut Tenten.

"Dia mengendarai Black? Kemana Ginnya ?" Tanya Zakulagi.

"Kau ini, kalau SUKA bilang dong. Jangan so perhatian di belakang, karena dia tidak akan tahu" cecar Tenten dengan penekanan di kata 'suka'.

Zaku hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendapat perkataan seperti itu.

─Tring

Mereka sontak menolehkan kembali kepala mereka menuju pintu. Dan taraaa.. gadis cantik bersurai merah muda di kuncir seperti ekor kuda, kaos merah melekat dan Hot pants serta spatu kets menambah kesempurnaanya. Senyum anggota anbu pun kian melebar mendapat balasan senyum dari gadis merah muda itu.

Ahh~ ternyata bukan hanya anggota anbu yang merasa senang akan hadirnya gadis itu. Tapi pemuda di sebrang mereka pun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Ohayo, Kankuro-Nii, Genma, Kimimaro, Utakata, Rei, dan Zaku?" Sapa Sakura sambil mendudukan diri di dekat Zaku. Zaku tentu saja sangat senang akan hal ini.

Semuanya membalas sapaan Sakura. Mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang mengolok-olok Zaku yang sangat senang karena duduk dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri ia hanya ikut tersenyum.

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut. Sambil menikmati kopi yang lezatnya bukan main. Sesekali tingkah konyol dari Genma dan Tenten yang selalu ribut dengan Zaku mengundang akhirnya, pembicaraan mengarah padahal yang cukup serius.

Pemuda di sebrang sana pun memasang telinganya baik-baik agar ia bisa mendengar percakapan geng anbu.

"Jadi, bagaimana mengenai Geng Saka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka menantang kita di tempat biasa. Aku rasa kau akan menerima tantangan mereka" jawab Utakata.

"Aku juga menyarankan itu. Mereka sudah lama penasaran dengan kita" sambung Kankuro yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Bukankah itu kode? Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas kesana" putus Temari.

Dengan itu anggota geng Anbu meninggalkan Kedai 'Coffe La Rasen' untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Sedang pemuda yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi menyeringai, perlahan ia bangkit dan ikut meninggalkan kedai tersebut

.

.

Geng Saka adalah geng penguasa di Muse Senior High School. Mereka sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan geng Anbu yang di ketuai oleh Sakura. Geng Anbu adalah geng penguasa Sunagakure Senior High School dan banyak pula sekolah-sekolah lain yang telah ditaklukan oleh Sakura.

Mereka, anggota Saka sangat terpukau dengankecantikan dari ketua Anbu. Tak dapat dipungkiri sebagian hati mereka tidak rela apabila harus menghajar gadis cantik seperti di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Tapi mau apa dikata. Mereka sudah tahu mengenai kehebatan gadis dihadapan mereka ini. Bahkan dari auranya saja, mereka dapat merasakan kegelapan yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka memulai aksi mereka, melancarkan berbagai jurus yang mereka miliki. Menendang, memukul, jangan dikira, Sakura sendiri lah yang mengahadapi anggota geng Saka ini. Karena ia sedang ingin berkelahi, dan tidak ingin dibantu oleh siapapun.

─Buuaaakkk... bukkkk.. bukkk.. krrrkkk

Dengan itu Sakura telah mengalahkan hampir 10 orang anggota Saka. Bahkan Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengalahkan mereka. Senyum mengejek tercetak di wajah Sakura. Ia sangat benci dengan orang- orang macam ini. Sombong, congkak, dan kata kata sejenisnya. Melihat anggota geng Saka yang terluka, kaki yang tulangnya patah, gigi patah dan yang lainnya, anggota anbu yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka juga sedikit nya kesal karena mereka merasa tidak berguna. Karena ketua mereka iniselalu ingin turun tangan, dan yah keras kepalakarena tidak ingin menerima bantuan.

Tak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar, pemuda yang sejak di kedai kopi tadi menyaksikan dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, setelah siang tadi mereka─ geng anbu mengalahkan geng Saka, mereka berkumpul di basecamp anbu. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu berlatih bersama di bascamp dan fasilitas lainnya sangat lengkap. Anggota geng ini bukan anak- anak kalangan biasa.

"Aku akan pulang" tutur Sakura.

"Ehh? Aku akan mengantar mu" ucap Zaku.

"Tidak Zaku, aku ingin berjalan- jalan. Aku akanpulang sendiri" tegas Sakura tak terbantahkan.

Mereka semua hanya menganggukan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Serta berharap Sakura tidak seperti ini. Memiliki luka yang jelas tak mudah untuk diobati.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Ia merasakan dirinya sangat tenang apabila memandang bintang- bintang di langit. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Hendak meluncurkan kata, akan tetapi sepertinya cukup sulit untuk diutarakan.

Setelah berjalan dari bascamp dan hampir sampai ke perumahan dimana ia tinggal, tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh sekelompok laki-laki berpengawakan tinggi dan yah mereka pasti musuh Sakura. Mereka pasti ingin menguji kekuatan mereka.

Tapi dibanding itu, justru mereka terkesima dengan kecantikan gadis di hadapan mereka.

"Huaaa~ Bos, ternyata ia benar- benar cantik seperti yang dikatakan orang- orang" ujar salah satu anak buah kelompok yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu

"Jika kalian bisa mengalahkannya, kalian bolehmenikmati tubuhnya setelahku" sahut seseorang yang Sakura tebak bahwa ia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut yang disebut 'Bos'?

Sakura menatap satu persatu orang- orang bodoh dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia sangat benci menatap laki-laki macam mereka. Memuakan!

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Sakura dengan cepat menyerang lebih dahulu. Dua puluh orang lebih itu hampir semua Sakura kalahkan. Tapi lihatlah, bosnya itu belum bergerak satu langkahpun untuk melawan Sakura.

Ia masih berdiri tegak dan membawa merasa sedikit lelah. Tadi siang ia telahberkelahi dan mengalahkan sepuluh orang tangguh tanpa bantuan dari temannya. Sakura lengah. Yah, ia mungkin kurang perhitungan dalam menghadapi bosnya. Orang ini bukan orang sembarangan. Bahkan harus kalian ingat. Orang ini membawa senjata!

Lemah. Lemah. Lemah.

Kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Deru nafas memburu.

Jika ia berhasil dikalahkan maka tamat sudah riwayatnya. Dan kejadian itu akan terulang kembali.

─Grebbb... brukkk... praaakkk... sssrruukk.

"Aaaarraaaggghhhh..." Bos dari kelompok tadi tersungkur dan seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Bos kelompok tadi dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya mencuat, yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Pemuda itu dengan perlahan menghampiri Sakura.

Ia tak dapat menahan kedutan di kedua sudut bibirnya, yang melukiskan senyum tulus pemuda itu. Sakura terus memperhatikannya. Satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan membelai wajah Sakura.

"Kau cantik... dan kau hebat"

Lima kata itu. Setelah mengatakan lima kata itu, pemuda yang entah siapa, pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh akan perubahan tubuhnya yang begitu sensitiv dengan kata-kata dan sentuhan pemuda itu.

Sedang pemuda itu sambil terus menjauhi Sakura tersenyum tipis dan bergumam─

"Kita pasti bertemu kembali ... Sakura"

Dan yahh, hanya pemuda itu dan author saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N :

Yeyeye update chapter 2 :-D gimana nih gimana chapter 2 ini ? :-D Di chapter 1 emang itu pembukaan, jadi belum ada apa apanya, baru sekilas tentang keluarga Saku. Tapi buat chap ini udah mulai tuh tuh nongol si Sasu-kun tercintaaa... kyaaaa~ ngebayanginya juga udah bikin jantung dug-dug serrr... XD *abaikanChapter depan dhe-chan usahakan adegan SasuSakunya agak ...ahh liat aja di chap depan,makannya ikutin terus fic ini *maksa XD

Waktu nya balas review:

dianarndraha :kau tau nama mu sangat sulittt T.T wahh wahh, arigatou udah mau review*senyum senyum* ini udah lanjut, ikuti terus fic ini yaaa ;);) Dhe-chan selalu semangat dong hehehe

Jamurlumutan462: aku penasaran nama kamu siapa ? Dhe-chan bingung harus manggilapa *hehe garukk garuk kepala* he'em disini aku buat Saku-chan nya Emm... KEREN*menurut aku sih hehe* ikutiii terus fiic ini yaa... makasih lohh udah review ;);)

Haruno Saki: prokkk... proookk... prookkk... akutemenin nih tepuk tangannyaa hehehe*nyengir lima jari* aaaaa... arigatou buat pujiannya *berbunga-bunga*Makasih udah review ... ikuti terus fic ini okeee;);)

Intinya dhe-chan berkata Arigatou buat yang fav&foll, jangan lupa juga R&R ne Minna-san ... lopelope duingduing buat semuanyaa :*:*:* ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Uchiha Family?

_**.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Summary :Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang 'ITU'. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah menghadapi pertarungan yang sengit tadi Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Satpam yang berjaga segera membukakan gerbang dan menyambut Nyonya mudanya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Ia merogoh handphone pada saku celananya. Dan memberikan kabar pada Anbu bahwa ia telah sampai di rumah agar tidak mengkhawatirknnya lagi. Pintu besar dan megah itu terbuka, seperti biasa pembantu yang bekerja di rumahnya lah yang menyambutnya setiap pulang.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya. Melakukan ritual mandi adalah hal yang harus ia kerjakan saat ini. Ia merasa dengan mandi akan kembali menyegarkan badan. Setelah dua puluh menit melakukan ritual mandinya, mengenakan pakaiannya ia merebahkan diri di kasur queen size nya.

─Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya, di hadapannya ada seorang pembantu yang menunduk menunggu nyonya muda nya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano, nyonya muda.. tuan besar .. tuan besar memanggil anda ke ruangan kerjanya"

"Ia sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, bersama nyonya besar"

"Baiklah" setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Tou-sannya.

Menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia tahu, pasti tou-san akan memberikan berbagai macam ceramah yang membuat telinganya sakit.

─Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Masuk" ucap dari dalam.

Sakura memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan menampilkan Tou-san nya yang sedang berdirimemandangnya dengan raut wajah garang, dan Kaa-chan nya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah sendu.

Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan tak lupa menutup pintunya."Tou-san memanggilku?"

"Kau fikir kau pegulat hah ? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Sakura? Kau mematahkan tangan dan kaki anak- anak sekolah Muse. Dan wajah mereka yang sudah babak belur. Apa masalah mu ?"

Kizashi sangat marah saat ini pada putrinya. Ia mendapatkan email dari mata- matanya bahwaputrinya, putri satu- satunya menghajar anak- anak sekolah Muse.

Mebuki yang melihat suaminya semakin tidak terkontrol mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengambil alih pembicaraan antara suami dan putrinya.

"Ne Saku-chan, kau akan pindah ke suatu tempat. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama kami rencanakan. Kau akan tinggal dengan keluargasahabat Tou-san mu sayang" tutur Mebuki.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kaa-chan nya.

"Kepindahan mu sudah dipersiapkan. Siapkan saja dirimu. Besok siang kau berangkat!" Tegas Kizashi.

Sakura menatap tou-san dan kaa-chan nya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi ia tetap memberi jawaban dengan mengangguk.

Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan orang tuanya,dan kembali ke kamarnya. Mebuki yang melihat itu menghampiri suaminya dan menangis tersedu- sedu.

"Tenang Mebuki, kita pasti akan mendapatkannya. Hanya ini satu- satunya cara" Kizashi terus menenangkan istrinya.

Gelap. Kamar ini sangat gelap.

Hanya pantulancahaya rembulan yang masuk melalu celah jendela kamar Sakura. Setelah berbicara dengan orang tuanya, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mendudukkan diri di depan meja melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia melihat wajah itu dengan datar.

Tapi detik berikutnya seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya yang memang terlihat memukau. Jemari tangannya menyentuh pantulan wajah pada kaca tersebut. Tatapan yang semula tersenyum indah, berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Haruno Sara, nee-Chan" ucapnya lirih. Suara itu mengalun bagaikan simfoni yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sangat lirih dan penuh dengan isyarat kesedihan. Menunduk, dan menangis dalam diam.

Kemudian tersenyum layaknya dewi kelinci, dewi iblis yang sangat menakutkan dengan berbagai aura menyeramkan.

"APA?" suara nyaring itu sangat tinggi dan nyaring dari seluruh anggota anbu.

"Kau akan pindah? Yang benar saja SAKURA!" Bentak Temari yang tak terima dengan berita ini.

Sakura menghela nafas "aku juga tidak mau. Tapi mereka memaksa. Dan aku .. tak bisa melawan"

"Kau selalu melawan dan menentang mereka selama ini. Kenapa sekarang tidak?" Ujar Kankuro.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung" jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau alasan mu dipindahkan karena mereka tidak ingin kau berkelahi lagi, tak usah. Kita takusah berkelahi lagi Sakura!" Ucap Tenten sambil menahan tangisan.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari saling berpelukan. Melepas semua perasaan yang menyakiti mereka. Berpisah merupakan hal yang paling ditakutkan seseorang. Karena dengan begitu, kita akan saling melupakan seiring berjalannyawaktu.

Saat ini Sakura tengah mengatakan pada Anbu bahwa ia akan pergi dari kota Suna dan pindahentah ke kota mana. Sehingga saat ini sebelum jam dua belas siang mereka mengadakan acara perpisahan.

Mereka, Anbu juga akan mengantar Sakura menuju bandara.

.

.

Sakura dan keluarga Haruno, beserta Anbu kinitengah berdiri di bandara Suna International. Mereka sedang mengantar kepergian Sakura menuju kota yang akan di tuju. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki tidak dapat mengantar Sakura samapai tempat tujuan karena tugas yang mengharuskan mereka tetap berada di sana.

Bahkan satu minggu lagi, mereka akan menujuke Tibet untuk menjalankan tugas bisnisnya. Pelukan perpisahan di mulai dengan anggota geng anbu yang sepertinya berat menerima semua ini.

Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka tidak berhak membatasi Sakura. Apa lagi ini adalah keputusan orang tua Sakura, yang disetujui Sakura sendiri.

"Sayang, kau harus menjaga dirimu, Jangan lupakan makan, Istirahat yang cukup, Jangan nakal, jangan berkelahi. Dan cobalah menjadi gadis manis dan cantik bak seorang putri. Jangan membuat ulah. Buatmereka menyukai mu. Kau mengerti?" Haruno Mebuki terus memberikan arahan pada putrinya yang dibalas dengan Sakura yang memutar bola mata pertanda bosan.

Apalagi saat mendengar katafeminim, manis bak seorang putri? Apa- apaan itu? Apakah mereka tidak berfikir bagaimana salah satu putri mereka yang... ahh sudahlah. Sakurasangat malas akan semua ini.

"Mereka akan menunggu mu di bandara Konoha Senju International. Baik- baik di sana" ucap Kizashi sambil memeluk putrinya.

'Hemm.. ternyata Konoha'batin Sakura dan Anbu. Setelah itu berangkatlah Sakura menuju Konoha.

─Bandara Konoha senju International, Konohagakure─

Uchiha. Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang dengan kekayaan yang melimpah di Kota Konoha. Seluruh daerah di Jepang telah mengakui kehebatan dari keluarga Uchiha ini.

Berbicara mengenai keluarga Uchiha, mereka sekarang sedang berada di bandara menunggu seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari pesawat.

Bahkan Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha ini menyempatkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan putri sahabatnya meskipun banyak rapat ia rela membatalkannya.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda muncul dari sekian banyak orang dan di sinilahia berdiri di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Sesungguhnya Sakura sempat kaget melihat salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha ini.

Yang ia tahu hanya foto sepasang suami istri Uchiha. Tapi detik berikutnya ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Fugaku. Ini istriku Uchiha Mikoto" Fugaku memeluk Sakura begitu pula Mikoto yang sangat senang akan kedatangan Sakura.

"Ini putra pertama kami, Uchiha Itachi dan dan Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu kami" sambung Fugaku.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan saling berjabat tangan. Dan apa ini? Pelukan dari Uchiha Sasuke?.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Tapi ia justru memilih memeluk Sakura!

Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi pun hanya melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke yang cenderung dingin menjadi hangat. Sedang Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:

Special thanks for:

UchiHaruno Sya-chan | Euri-Chan | Haruko Saki

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary :_** Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' ** _ITU'_**. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

Sakura beserta keluarga Uchiha telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura begitu kaget dengan sikap hangat keluarga Uchiha di bandara tadi.

Terlebih pemuda yang so jadi pahlawan pada pertarungan terakhir kali sebelum Sakura di pindahkan ke Konoha.

"Sakura, nanti kau akan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun. Bertemanlah yang baik dengan Sasu-kun dan besok kita persiapkan perlengkapan untuk sekolah baru mu sayang" ujar Mikoto.

"Baik _baa-san_ "

Setelah itu Mikoto pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura, dan menyisakan Sasuke yang berduaan dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura, memandang Sakura secara _intens_.

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, mata yang indah, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang kecil mungil dan tipis berwarna _peach_ , badan yang proposional menambah kesan _perfact_ di bagian helaian merah mudanya.

"Kau suka yang kau lihat?"

"Hn" Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan bersikap baik disini, tidak akan merusuh, membuat orang tua mu susah dan malu. Tentu saja.

Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu khawatir samapai kau harus menunggu ku disini"

Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya dan bersidekap seperti sedang menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sakura dan sikapnya yang seolah- olah Sasuke menghawatirkan hal yang Sakura sampaikan tadi.

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan fikirannya.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke justru mengkhawatirkan Sakura sendiri. Bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya keluarga Uchiha sarapan bersama. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana pun Mikoto akan mempersiapkan sarapan dan mereka pasti akan sarapan bersama.

Sakura berfikir ini sangat berbeda dengan keadaan rumahnya yang selalu menyisakannya dengan para pelayan.

Keluarga Haruno selalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaan. Sehingga demi itu semua, mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk putri mereka.

Bahkan mereka kehilangan salah satu putrinya, akibat begitu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke bersiap berangkat menuju Konoha Senior High School International.

Sebelum berangkat Mikoto memberitahu Sasuke bahwa sepulang sekolah ia harus segera pulang dan mengantar Sakura berbelanja keperluan untuk sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenakan topi ini ha?" Desis Sakura menahan emosi.

Ia bertanya- tanya kenapa untuk berbelanja saja, Sasuke mengaturnya agar mengenakan topi dan memasukan rambutnya kedalam topi agar tidak terlihat.

"Hn. Kau harus ikut aturanku"

Kesal. Sakura sangat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang pengatur ini. Jangan karena Sakura ikut di rumah Sasuke bukan berarti Sasuke berhak memerintah Sakura seenaknya.

Tapi meskipun Sakura tidak mau, ia tetap mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Acara berbelanja telah selesai. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah.

Mikoto menganjurkan Sasuke agar belajar bersama Sakura, agar Sakura tidak tertinggal dalam pelajaran.

Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan, begitu pula Sakura. Selama itu hal baik, dan menguntungkannya, kenapa tidak?

Sasuke memberikan berbagai buku dan mulai menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit yang menurutnya perlu menjelaskan pada Sakura, meski Sakura sendiri tidak bertanya.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sebagai tanda mengerti dan kembali menulis.

Melihat Sakura begitu serius dalam belajar adalah pemandangan yang indah bagi Sasuke.

Ia terus memperhatikan Sakura, bagaimana gadis itu menulis, gadis itu berfikir, dan yang lainnya. Hingga kegiatannya ini disadari oleh Sakura.

Tukk...Tukk...

Sasuke meringis merasakan mulas pada kepalanya akibat pukulan bolpoin yang pelakunya tentu saja Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dengan cepat ia membereskan buku- bukunya dan juga buku Sasuke beserta alat tulis lainnya, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan akan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kegiatan rutin sarapan keluarga Uchiha terlaksana dengan hidmat.

Akan tetapi hari ini anggota keluarga ini tidak lengkap, karena Itachi sedang bertugas di kantornya.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap- siap menuju Konoha Senior High School International.

"Dimana CBR ku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kau akan berangkat dan pulang bersama ku" jawab Sasuke datar.

Dengan begitu mau tidak mau Sakura harus berangkat bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang membawa mobil Sportnya dan Sakura yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Sakura sangat kesal pada tou-sannya, karena tidak memindahkan motor kesayangannya itu juga kemari.

Tapi sudahlah, ia tidak ingin memkirkan orang yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Sampai- sampai harus menitipkan putrinya di rumah orang lain.

.

.

.

Mereka hampir sampai di gerbang KSHSI. Akan tetapi Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Menelisik penampilan Sakura yang biasa saja tapi tetap terkesan sempurna dan sangat cantik.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan balas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak kalah tajamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan menyusun kata demi kata, untuk membuat Sakura mengerti akan tindakannya nanti.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah sekolah terbaik. Banyak orang- orang yang tak waras di sini. Maka dengan wajah mu yang seperti itu, kau akan mendapatkan masalah" jelas Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah ku. Dan jika aku mendapat masalah tentu saja aku akan melawan mereka. Kau tahu?"

"Kau harus ikut aturan ku Sakura. Kau akan bersikap manis, pendiam, kutu buku dan hal- hal yang bertentangan dengan sifat asli mu di Suna.

Ku harap kau ingat janji mu yang tidak akan merepotkan keluarga ku dengan tingkah mu itu" tegas Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan Sakura tanda mengerti.

Sasuke menyeringai ' _Bagus rencana sebagian berhasil_ ' batin Sasuke.

"Dengar, kau harus memakai kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu, dan jangan menatap orang lain.

Sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu kita pura-pura tidak kenal terlebih dahulu. Mengerti?" Sambungnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia bingung, tapi sudahlah. Apa salahnya selama di Konoha ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

'Sakura si CULUN dan PENDIAM'. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura geli sendiri. Terlebih apabila mengingat Tenten dan Temari, apabila mereka mengetahuinya, mungkin ia akan menjadi bulan- bulanan mereka.

Sakura dengan sigap mengikat rambutnya menjadi di kepang dua, kemudian mengenakan kacamata bulat dan besar.

Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju KSHSI.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tak ingin berbagi kecantikan Sakuranya, dan ingin melindungi gadis itu dari suatu hal yang menakutkan. Dan jadilah ide konyol seperti ini yang akhirnya dijalani Sakura.

.

.

.

-Kelas 11 _Science two_ -

Keadaan kelas 11 _Science two_ sangat tidak _kondusif_. Mereka terlalu _hyper aktif_ dan sedikit susah di atur.

Ibiki _sensei_ memasuki kelas 11 _science two_ dengan garang. Sesungguhnya ia malas memasuki kelas ini.

"Dengar anak- anak, hey kau Naruto duduk di bangku mu atau kau akan ku pukul dengan buku ini" geram Ibiki. Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir lima jari sambil garuk- garuk kepala.

"Dan hey kau Kiba, ck~ ... sudah ku bilang jangan membawa anjing mu itu... dan hey kau Lee.. aku sangat bosan melihat wajah mu itu.. sial, kelas ini memang benar- benar" sambungnya.

Kiba sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala sambil bergumam kata " _gomen_ ".

Anjing Kiba pun dibuang Ibiki _sensei_ entah kemana XD (sadis bener Ibiki _sensei;_ Ibiki : kan elu yang nyuruh Thor... author: nyengir lima jari XD).

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah kau hey yang di luar sana cepat masuk jangan lama- lama. Ck~"

Ibiki terus menggrutu dan...

.

.

.

Jrengggg... Jrennnggg... Jrennnggg...

Masuklah gadis bersurai merah muda dengan penampilan yang sangat norak. Seketika itu pula para siswa- siswi itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan .

"Perkenalkan diri mu cepat" sambung Ibiki.

" _Ha'i sensei. Ohayo, hajime mashite watashi ha_ Haruno Sakura _tomoshimasu. Yoroshiku ne minna-san_ " ucap Sakura pelan sambil membungkukan badan.

Mereka semua langsung mengacuhkan Sakura. Ada yang berbincang- bincang, tiduran, dan kegiatan lainnya sebagai bentuk ketidak pedulian mereka akan kedatangan Sakura.

Sesungguhnya ada dua orang yang memperhatikan Sakura, akan tetapi itu tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Kau duduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke, di sampingnya Yuana Kin. Kin angkat tangan mu" titah Ibiki.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju bangku itu dan mendudukan diri mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu Sakura sekolah di KSHSI dan duduk di kelas 11 _science two_ dan selama itu pula ia mendapatkan ejekan, pem _bullyan_ , dan perlakuan tidak baik lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura di kurung di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Ia ingin melawan, tapi jika emosinya tidak ditahan maka ia akan kehilangan kendali akan diri nya sendiri.

Untunglah ada Kin yang menemukannya dengan cepat. Sehingga Sakura bisa pulang dengan cepat dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura hanya mengirimi _email_ pada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak enak badan dan pulang duluan.

.

.

Mikoto yang melihat keadaan Sakura dalam keadaan basah kuyup langsung membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

Mikoto yang melihat hal ini langsung mengerti, bahwa Sakura menjadi korban kejahilan teman- temannya.

Mikoto tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan berbicara pada Sasuke mengenai hal ini.

' _Apa Sasu-kun tidak menjaga Sakura dengan baik disana'_ batin Mikoto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pun tetap seperti ini.

Sakura mendapatkan kembali kejahilan- kejahilan teman- temannya.

Saat pelajaran olahraga ini Sakura mendapatkan pukulan- pukulan bola dari teman- teman wanitanya.

Sakura sangat jengah dengan keadaan ini. Tapi ia terus menekan dirinya agar sebisa mungkin agar tidak terpancing emosinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura diam saja akan perlakuan mereka membuat Sasuke geram dan ingin menghajar wanita- wanita jalang itu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin. Ia bisa terkena gosip tak mengenakan apabila membela Sakura.

Akhirnya pada saat pulang sekolah Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah halaman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi siswa- siswi.

"Aku memang menyuruh mu menjadi pendiam dan penurut, tapi tidak berarti kau harus diam saja saat mereka menginjak- injak kau Sakura" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam "kau fikir aku suka menjadi pendiam hah ? Kau fikir tangan dan kaki ku tidak gatal untuk menghabisi mereka heh? Aku ingin, tapi ... sekali lagi aku memikirkan orang tua mu SASUKE, orang tua mu!"

Mendengar Sakura yang menyebutkan namanya dengan penekanan membuat Sasuke sadar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia tahu, gadis ini memiliki luka dan kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, apakah itu.. hingga gadis secantik dan semanis Sakura bisa menjadi sosok menakutkan saat amarahnya meluap.

Sakura yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Sasuke langsung bungkam. Ia merasakan semua emosi dalam dirinya keluar.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, ia merasakan kenyamanan, dan suatu rasa yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang tulus padanya.

"Sakura, lepaskan rasa sedih mu, lepaskan kemarahan mu, jangan kau pendam. Keluarkanlah sekarang Sakura, jadilah Sakura yang lebih baik"

Kata- kata Sasuke bagaikan mantra untuknya, ia menangis sejadi- jadinya. Ia meraung- raung, ia marah, benci, kesal, sedih dengan semua rasa yang ia pendam telah keluar.

Sasuke sendiri ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia juga merasa sedih, akan tetapi ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

Jerit tangis pilu yang menyayat hati itu hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya. Karena mereka siswa- siswi KSHSI telah pulang sejak tadi.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Huaaaaapaaa ini fic makin aneh kali yaa ? Haha entahlah... dhe-chan selalu gini kalo moodnya lagi jelek pasti berimbas kesegala sesuatunya .. halaaahhh T.T *alasan***

 **Yo balas review :**

 **Uchi Haruno Sya-chan :** ini update kilat kan masuknya ? XD ini udah panjang belum ? Maaf ya kalo belum, tiba- tiba buntu gini T.T

Makasih lohh udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Narulita as Lita-san :** haii.. haiii.. makasih yaa udah review ..ikuti terus fic ini yaa ^^

 **dianarndraha :** SasuSaku disini hubungannya cuma sesama anak yang ortunya sahabatan XD masalah Sasu ada rasa atau engga sama Saku itu kayanya bisa di tebak di chap ini :-D dhe-chan usahakan selalu semangatt ^^ ini udah lanjutt :D Makasih lohh udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **echaNM :** beuhhh... kamu tau cha? Kamu tuh **The Best** bangettttt ! Selalu review fic dhe-chan meskipun abal gini T.T *terharu* makasih banget pokonya mah yah({}) *kasih pelukan hangat*

 **nice cherryblossom :** SasuSaku sebelum nya belum kenal ko :D disini udah ketauan kan ? :D hehe Makasih lohh udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462:** nahh gimana nih chap 4 ini ? Masih banyak teka- teki nya yaa ? Haruss sabar yaa XD * tawa jahat* dhe-chan bahagia buat reader penasaran, biar pada mantengin terus karya dhe-chan gitcuu... nyahahaha *tawa nista* *ditampol*

Tentang Haruno Sara... emm, kita liat aja nanti yaa yaa ? *maksa* dhe-chan usahakan selalu semangat gitcuu T.T

Ishhh yang bener ? Olive ta apa yaa ? Aaaa... Dhe-chan gatau T.T *ketauan upaynya*

 **Choco light :** hai Choco salam kenal juga ne ;);) ini udah lanjut yaa cho ;)

Makasih lohh udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Yoshh makasih buat yang udah R &R , fav & foll .. aku sayang kaliannn *pelukkpelukk* samapi jumpa dichap depan ;);)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe), friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary :_** Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' ** _ITU'_**. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

 _"Sakura, lepaskan rasa sedih mu, lepaskan kemarahan mu, jangan kau pendam. Keluarkanlah sekarang Sakura, jadilah Sakura yang lebih baik"_

 _Kata- kata Sasuke bagaikan mantra untuknya, ia menangis sejadi- jadinya. Ia meraung- raung, ia marah, benci, kesal, sedih dengan semua rasa yang ia pendam telah keluar._

 _Sasuke sendiri ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia juga merasa sedih, akan tetapi ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik._

 _Jerit tangis pilu yang menyayat hati itu hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya. Karena mereka siswa- siswi KSHSI telah pulang sejak tadi._

.

.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan berbagai bentuk rasa yang Sakura pendam, Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang.

Saat perjalanan pulang pun Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berbicara. Mereka lebih memilih diam, dan menikmati perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Jalanan yang biasanya terlihat gersang kini penuh dengan salju- salju yang bertebaran di sepanjang pinggir jalan.

Semua siswa KSHSI mengenakan mantel mereka yang super tebalnya bukan main.

Musim salju ini membuat semua orang harus ekstra dalam menghangatkan diri.

Tak terkecuali dua orang pemuda pemudi di dalam mobil _sport_ ini. Mereka sudah sangat siap dengan seragam musim dingin mereka.

"Hn, kau menggerai rambut mu?"

"Yap"

"Tetap gunakan kacamata mu dan jangan menatap mereka tetap menundukan kepala mu. Aku akan melindungi mu jika mereka kembali macam- macam"

Sakura tentunya merasa heran dengan pernyataan Sasuke, ' _melindungi katanya?'_ Padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa Sakura dengan kemampuannya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah biasanya Sasuke menurunkan Sakura sebelum masuk ke gerbang.

Tapi sekarang?

Sasuke tidak menurunkannya. Mereka turun bersama di parkiran KSHSI.

Sasuke bahkan menggandeng tangan Sakura samapai kelas dan mendapatkan tatapan beratus- ratus pasang mata, dan tentunya pandangan tidak suka, karena Sasuke adalah pangeran mereka, kini tengah bergandengan dengan gadis paling culun dan dihindari oleh siswa- siswi KSHSI.

Kin adalah satu- satunya gadis yang mau berteman dengan Sakura. Kin tidak seperti yang lain. Ia menerima Sakura sebagai temannya. Dan ia akan memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik.

"Jadi Sakura- _chan_ , ceritakan apa yang bisa membuat pangeran es itu menggandeng tangan mu huh?" Tanya Kin.

Mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah sambil menyantap makan siang mereka.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi akhirnya ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kin dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

Astagaaaa!

Kin hanya mampu menganga tanpa berkedip. Ia melihat mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah.

Tanpa Sakura jawab pun, ia tahu alasan Sasuke berani menggandengnya, tanpa memikir kan pendapat orang di luar sana.

Hal itu pasti karena gadis di hadapannya ini sangat cantik luar biasa.

Tapi, Kin sendiri bingung dengan Sakura yang menyembunyikan kecantikannya ini. Padahal semua orang berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, berdandan agar terlihat cantik dan berbagai hal yang membuat mereka terlihat cantik.

Sedangkan Sakura justru menutupinya. Padahal Sakura bisa menjadi gadis paling populer di KSHSI ini dan berbalik menyerang mereka yang telah memperlakukan Sakura dengan tidak baik.

Akan tetapi Kin sadar, bahwa setiap orang mempunyai _privasi_ masing- masing.

Bertambah senang lah Kin sekarang berteman dengan Sakura. Meskipun Sakura cantik, memiliki potensi terkenal di KSHSI tapi ia menutupinya, dan memilih berteman dengannya.

Kin sendiri dulu pernah diperlakukan sama dengan Sakura. Bedanya, hal yang membuat Kin diperlakukan sama seperti yang Sakura alami sebelumnya adalah karena Kin hanyalah siswa kurang mampu, yang mendapat beasiswa, dan mereka merasa tidak sepadan dengan Kin.

"Hei kau, wanita jalang"

Deg..

Sakura merasakan hatinya bergemuruh.

Siapa yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu? Bahkan musuh- musuhnya dulu harus berfikir terlebih dahulu untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura dan Kin berbalik mendapati Uzumaki Karin, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Yoshika Shion, yang berlaga layaknya ratu penguasa KSHSI.

Mereka melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Kin.

Kin berusaha tidak tegang dan berpura- pura berani terhadap ke empat wanita itu. Ia akan melindungi Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sahabat, tapi yang berusaha Kin lindungi justru memandang mereka dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Ke empat wanita itu takjub ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang benar- benar _perfact_ , tapi melihat Sakura yang memiliki wajah cantik, justru membuat kebencian mereka bertambah.

"Hei Haruno, jangan dekati Sasuke- _kun_. Ia adalah kekasih ku. Dan mereka ini adalah _fans_ Sasuke. Hanya aku dan mereka lah yang berhak dekat dengan Sasuke- _kun_ " Titah wanita berambut Indigo-Hyuuga Hinata.

Kin maju ke depan melindungi Sakura "Kalian itu siapanya Sasuke? Pacar? _Cihh.._ yang benar saja, sejak kapan eh?"

Yamanaka Ino langsung menjambak rambut Kin dan membuat Kin meringis kesakitan.

Karin dan Hinata menampar Kin bergiliran. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat. Hingga giliran Shion akan menampar Kin, Sakura berujar "Berani menyakiti nya lagi akan ku habisi kalian"

Deg...

Suara Sakura yang kelewat datar dan dingin itu mengalun dengan indah bagai simfoni kematian.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Sakura dan-

-Buggghhhh... Buuuugghhh...Sruuukkk...

Ketiga wanita itu terjungkal, tersungkur, dan tergeletak lemah. Sedang Ino yang masih memegang rambut Kin sontak melepaskan rambut Kin dan lari terbirit- birit.

.

.

"Haaahh...haaahh .. Sasuke- _kun_ " Ino memanggil Sasuke yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman- temannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat pasi hanya menaikan alisnya tinggi- tinggi.

"Sa-Sakura... ia..."

.

.

Hinata bangkit, ia tidak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura menyembunyikan kecantikannya dan memiliki keberanian melawan Hinata dan kawan- kawannya. Ia kemudian mengambil kayu yang tergeletak dekat dengannya.

Dengan nafas yang terpenggal ia mulai mengayunkan kayu itu pada Sakura, tapi sayang sekali, Sakura sudah sangat ahli dan apa itu perlawanan Hinata tidak ada apa- apanya, sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga.

Kayu itu justru berbalik menyerang Hinata dan membuat Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Karin dan Shion yang melihat kehebatan Sakura sontak menegang dan terus bergumam memohon ampun.

Sakura menyeringai, ia melangkah, mempersempit jarak posisinya pada Karin dan Shion untuk membuat mereka jera.

Menampar, menjambak mereka dengan kasar. Ia membalas semua perlakuan mereka terhadap Kin dengan hal yang sama.

Tiba- tiba pelukan seseorang membuatnya melepaskan Karin dan Shion.

Sasuke. Sasuke memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Sakura diam membatu dan detik berikutnya ia berbalik memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis sejadi- jadinya.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Kin ke rumahnya, mereka Sasuke dan Sakura diam di taman belakang rumah Sasuke dan tidak ada satupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing- masing. Tapi-

"-Tolong" gumam Sakura.

"Jadilah pelindung ku" sambungnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Menatap Sakura dengan _intens_ , Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku akan melindungi mu, melindungi mu dari kegelapan yang ada pada diri mu" tegas Sasuke.

Sakura dengan refleknya memeluk Sasuke dan dibalas oleh pelukan yang erat.

Sasuke tahu, gadis dalam dekapannya ini terlihat kuat di luar, akan tetapi .. sangat rapuh di dalam.

Melalui hati ke hati mereka saling menenangkan, menyalurkan kehangatan dari kasih sayang.

Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke mengenai luka yang ia miliki. Menceritakannya dengan perasaan yang berkecambuk. Kesal, kecewa, marah, sedih, semuanya beradu menjadi satu.

Sasuke pun berusaha mengerti Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan kata- kata yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

Meskipun Sasuke ikut merasakan sedih yang Sakura rasakan, di sisi lain ia merasa senang. Karena Sakura dengan keinginannya sendiri menceritakan semuanya.

Perasaan Sasuke terhadap gadis ini semakin kuat. Ia semakin mencintai dan menyayangi gadis dalam pelukannya ini.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya dan Sakura, memberi jarak, seraya berkata "Sakura, aku mencintai mu dan menyayangi mu. Jadilah kekasih ku dan aku akan melindungi mu. Aku adalah tempat mu mencurahkan segala keluh kesah mu".

Sasuke mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Ya, selama ini ia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada gadis manapun. Karena biasanya ia yang akan memilih dan menerima gadis yang ia mau.

Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cinta. Memang hanya gadis yang istimewa lah yang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan lebih darinya.

Sakura yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke sontak melebarkan matanya dan menganga.

Selama di Suna tidak ada yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Karena belum apa- apa mereka sudah takut. Mungkin hanya Zaku yang berani terang- terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya, tapi tetap ia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke, pernyataan cinta Sasuke padanya membuat semua bebannya menguap. Dengan senyum manisnya, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa ketiga penghuni rumah Uchiha ini tengah memperhatikan dan tersenyum gaje.

"Ck~ anak muda" ucap Fugaku sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya yang di ikuti Mikoto.

Itachi? Jangan tanya. Ia masih di posisi memperhatikan Sasuke bersama Sakura sambil senyum- senyum gaje XD

.

.

Setelah tragedi penyerangan yang Sakura lakukan pada Hinata, dkk. Kini Sakura kembali ke sekolah dengan penampilan nya yang baru.

Tanpa kacamata, tanpa rambut yang dibuat aneh, atau dandanan lainnya yang terkesan culun.

Hari ini penampilan Sakura sangat normal. Rambut digerai, wajah yang terangkat, balas menatap mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona.

Jangan lupakan juga Sasuke yang selalu berada di sampingnya sambil terus menggenggam tangannya.

Tidak ada lagi Sakura si culun, Sakura yang selalu diinjak- injak.

Tidak, mereka tidak akan berani. Bahkan sejak Sasuke pertama kali menggandengnya terkecuali yaa ke empat orang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dan _fans_ Sasuke.

Yah, walau pun Sakura sempat mendapatkan _skors_ 1 minggu akibat ulahnya pada Hinata, dkk.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena mereka tahu bahwa Sakura selalu mereka _bully_. Yahh, setidaknya Sakura telah memberikan ke empat wanita yang merasa mejadi penguasa itu suatu pelajaran agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

Mengenai penampilan Sakura yang baru ini, ternyata mengundang banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi ia tetap lebih dekat dengan Kin.

Ia menganggap Kin seperti kakaknya. Sikap Kin sangat mirip dengan kakaknya Haruno Sara.

Laki- laki? Jangan ditanya. Mereka langsung berbondong- bondong menyatakan rasa cinta, suka, sayang mereka dengan rayuan maut mereka.

Sasuke pada saat mengetahui hal itu langsung mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, kekasihnya.

Sakura dan Kin yang mendengar hal itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terkekeh .

Oh ayolah, siapa sangka Sasuke yang terkesan cuek dengan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, sekarang begitu peduli dengan apa yang menyangkut Sakura.

Ck~ ... Cinta itu memang mampu merubah orang ya ,

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan keadaan yang sangat tenang.

Terlebih Sasuke yang sangat tenang melihat Sakura.

Lihatlah, wajah itu tidak seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Wajah Sakura terlihat lebih ceria. Ia banyak berubah dan juga banyak yang menyukainya. Sakura begitu berenergi.

Masalah berenergi, ia jadi bersaing dengan Naruto. Sekarang pun mereka sedang bersaing, saling menantang.

"Siapa yang paling banyak mengikuti perlombaan dan menang ia yang memenangkan gelar terpopuler di KSHSI" tantang Naruto penuh percaya diri, dan Sakura sendiri hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah konyol Naruto.

Lihat, perubahan yang pesat bukan ?

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti berbagi macam perlombaan. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah pacarnya itu tidak tahu apa tubuhnya pasti butuh istirahat.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap mendukung Sakura.

Sakura banyak memenangkan perlombaan, sedangkan Naruto hanya memenangkan beberapa perlombaan, yang mana itu berarti Naruto lah yang kalah.

Naruto terus menerus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kalah "aku hanya mengalah Sakura- _chan_ , jangan senang dulu".

Pernyataan Naruto hanya dibalas juluran lidah dari Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang berisik itu "kau ini memang bodoh _dobe_ ".

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menggrutu.

"Brengsek kau _teme_! Pacar mu itu monster, kekuatannya... araaggghhh sial.. sial.."

Naruto terus menerus menggerutu sambil mengacak- acak rambutnya.

.

.

-Ruang rapat kepolisian Konoha-

Beberapa orang petinggi kepolisian konoha tengah terlibat dalam diskusi yang sepertinya cukup serius.

Terlihat salah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan garis tegas pada wajahnya yang terlihat gusar dan memijat keningnya.

Kasus yang ia tangani saat ini membuat pihak kepolisian Konoha kebingungan.

Sepintas memang hanya kasus biasa yang sering terjadi dalam divisi kriminal.

Yang mana tersangka ini terlibat pula pada pemuatan bom _ilegal_ dan tentunya kasus yang sudah lama terabaikan.

Tapi, perlu kalian ingat bahwa tersangka yang satu ini sangat licik dan lincah, terlebih ia tergabung dalam kelompok yang akhir- akhir ini meresahkan warga.

Bahkan Kepolisian Sunagakure pun menyerah kan kasus ini pada kepolisian Konoha yang di ketuai oleh detektif muda Uchiha Itachi.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang detektif, ia adalah kepala divisi kriminal yang baru di angkat beberapa bulan ini.

Dan ia diberikan tugas berat, parahnya orang yang bersangkutan adalah keluarga sahabat dari ayahnya.

Uchiha Itachi harus bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

Sudah cukup kepolisian Sunagakure yang menunda- nunda penanganan kasus ini selama dua tahun ini.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi di Konoha. Tidak akan!

Ia telah menyusun berbagai strategi yang akan ia luncurkan untuk menangkap tersangka yang satu ini.

Jika strategi yang telah ia rancang tidak membuahkan hasil, maka ia akan meluncurkan strategi yang paling ia yakini sangat akurat dalam penangkapan tersangka ini.

Meskipun strategi yang akan ia mainkan berbahaya, apa boleh buat.

Ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya menuntaskan kasus ini. Karena, hanya orang itu lah kunci dari kasus ini, yah... ia pasti bisa diandalkan.

Orang itu adalah orang yang tak mudah dijatuhkan. Bahkan menurut informasi yang dapat ia percaya, sejak kecil orang itu telah masuk ke lembaga seni bela diri dan menguasai setiap pertarungan.

Ya! Orang itu pasti bisa dijadikan umpan yang handal.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Kyaaa~ chapter 5 update *heboh- heboh***

 **Gak nyangka bisa update chapter ini dan sedikit- sedikit terungkap .., tapi pelan- pelan bangett XD khuu... khuu... khuu...**

 **Ahh dhe-chan mab ngerasa ga dapet feel nya, dan entahlah, bagaimana menurut minna-san ? Minta pendapatnya ?**

 **Balas review :**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** : hehehe ga janji yaa bisa update kilat, fic ini bener- bener nguras otak dhe-chan di bagian penyelidikannya *upss..

Siap dhe-chan mah pasti selalu semangat XD

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Dewie867** : dewie juga keren selalu mampir di fic akh *peluk dewie*

Ahh dewie mah, kebawa suasana kan kan ? Nyahaha sabar yaa wie :D

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Jamurlumutan462** : nah gimana harapan kamu udah terkabul nih di chap ini hehey :D

Makasih udah review dan ikuti terus fic ini ;);)

 **Choco light :** waaww, dulur ini mah atuh yaa XD saamaan Kita *tos* mengenai Hafuno Sara itu bakal diterbongkar perlahan- lahan XD *senyum misterius* ahh tidak mereka tidak di jodohkan, Sasu itu... Ahh liat aja kedepannya yaa :D makanya tongkrongin terus nih fic dhe-chan yaa yaa ? *maksa* Makasih lohh udah review :);)

 **Makasih buat yang udah fav &foll yaa ... samapi jumpa chap depan ;);)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Balas review dulu yaa ^^_**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-chan :** orang itu udah mulai nongol nihh hehe tapi chap depan mungkin bakal ketahuan siapa siapa nya XD ikuti terus fic ini yaa Sya-chan :D makasih loh udah review ^^

 **echaNM** : iya gimana si kamu nih cha duhh *ngambek *becanda yaa cha :D iya dong, perubahan pesat bukan :D ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Dewie867** : jadi aku tuh frustasi wie gara- gara WFY udah banyak yang nebak nahh aku buat yang bener- bener bikin bingung dahh wkwk ini udah update ya ^^ oke semangat masa muda XD ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Choco light** : hmm death chara *garuk-garuk dagu* entahlah liat aja nanti yaa choco XD *senyum misterius* ini udah update yaa :D ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462** : oke oke ;);) makasih udah review^^

 **Imahkakoeni** : *bersemu merah* ahh kamu mah berlebihan pujiannya, jadi malu hihihi :D ini udah update yaa ^^ ulalaaa... Jangan lumutan kasian kamunya atuh T.T *becanda yaa* ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Euri-Chan :** hay hay Euri-chan ;);) orang itu udah mulai muncul tuhh :-D tapi tapi masih misterius wkwk

ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Yencherry** : ihh makasihh yaa * bersemu merah* ini udah lanjut yaa Yen-Chan ^^ ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **zarachan** : ini udah lanjut yaa Zara-chan ^^ ikuti terus fic ini ;) makasih udah review ^^

 **Qyu :** ini udah lanjut yaa Qyu-san :-D baguss.. baguss kamu emang harus penasaran *senyum-senyum gaje* ikuti terus fic ini yaa, makasih reviewnya lohh ^^

 **Marwa Sulistiya** : Nah ini udah update Marwa-chan ^^ tenang- tenang, orang sabar disayang dhe-chan lohh * ga ada yang mau woyyy ... (ngambek)* becanda yaa XD makasih udah review, ikuti terus fic ini yaa ;);)

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rated M for action dan kekerasan lainnya (No lemon)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you don't like, don't ever try to read_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy okey ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary :_** Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' ** _ITU'_**. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"Sakura-chan" gadis berusia 12 tahun itu berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda dari nya tiga tahun._

 _"Sara nee-chan" sahut gadis bernama Sakura._

 _Gadis yang bernama Sara tersenyum dan menunjukan sebuah syal._

 _"Taraaa... ini untuk adik ku tercinta. Kau tau, aku merajutnya sendiri. Aku membuat nya karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin dan aku ingin membuat kan syal untuk adik ku tercinta"_

 _Sakura tersenyum tulus medengar ucapan nee-channya. Ia mengambil syal rajutan itu dan mengenakannya. Sedikit bingung mengenakannya, Sara pun membantunya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura dan Sara adalah adik kakak yang sangat akrab. Meskipun mereka akrab dan sangat mirip, yang membedakan mereka adalah warna bola mata yang mereka miliki. Jika Sakura berwarna hijau yang mana berarti sama dengan kaa-chan nya sedangkan Sara berwarna biru seperti Tou-san nya . Selain itu sifat mereka yang cenderung berbeda, terutama hobby._

 _Sara anak yang sangat suka hal- hal berbau feminim, beda hal nya dengan Sakura yang menyukai hal- hal yang tidak seharusnya seorang gadis sukai._

 _Saat Sara di usia sepuluh tahun mengikuti les menari balet, Sakura justru di usianya yang ke sepuluh mengikuti latihan seni bela diri._

 _Saat Sara menginjak Sekolah menengah pertama ke sekolah putri, Sakura justru memilih sekolah pada umumnya._

 _Mereka memang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kentara. Akan tetapi, hal itu lah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain._

 _Apalagi, saat kedua orang tua mereka yang semakin sukses di dunia bisnins, mereka semakin dekat, karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Yaitu membutuhkan perhatian._

 _Dengan begitu, mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Meskipun yaa.. di sini Sara lah yang lebih dominan memperhatikan Sakura. Karena ia lah yang tertua di antara mereka berdua._

 _"Sakura-chan, apa kau.. merasa kesepian ?" Tanya Sara dengan suara lirih._

 _Sakura menatap nee-channya dengan seksama. Ia dapat melihat garis kesedihan di sana, di mata nee-channya. "Huh?"_

 _"Apa kau merasa kesepian tanpa tou-san dan kaa-chan?" Ulang nya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan "yaa aku pun sama. Bahkan lebih dari kesepian" kata Sara lebih lirih. Sara mendekap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura bisa merasakan suatu rasa sakit di sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Sara saat ini menginjak kelas dua di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Sunagakure, itu artinya Sakura sudah menduduki kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama._

 _"Aa-aku menyukai mu senpai" ucapnya dengan bersemu merah._

 _"Kau tau aku .. menyukai adik mu" jawab pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan dengan wajah yang sangat lemah, saat mengetahui pemuda yang ia sukai, justru menaruh hati pada adik mu sendiri._

 _Pemuda itu memeluk gadis itu, dan tersenyum._

 _Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusaha menerima gadis itu, dan akan melupakan perasaannya pada adik dari gadis tersebut._

 _Tapi yang ada, saat ia bersama gadis bernama Sara, yang ada di fikirannya justru Sakura. Ia seolah melihat Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sakura-chan, aku mengandung" katanya lirih di sertai senyum miris._

 _Sara dan Sakura saat ini berada di atap rumah sakit jiwa. Ya, Sara kabur menuju atap tertinggi rumah sakit ini. Dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung menyusul nee-channya._

 _Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya menatap nee-chan nya dengan linang air mata. Nee-chan nya telah mengatakan mengenai hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda yang selama ini menaruh hati pada Sakura dan merebut kesucian Sara, setelah itu ia juga memamerkan Sara pada teman- temannya, sehingga Sara pun akhirnya di perkosa oleh mereka._

 _Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat Haruno Sara dalam keadaan stres berat dan mengandung yang entah anak siapa._

 _Sara terus memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang, dan Sakura yang berusaha memberikan kata- kata agar nee-channya tidak bertindak konyol._

 _"HAHAHA DIA MENCINTAI MU SAKURA! DIA TIDAK MENCINTAI KU" Teriak Sara "AKU MENCINTAI NYA, DIA MENCINTAI MU DAN AKU MENYAYANGI MU! A-aku tak kuat lagi, SEMOGA KALIAN BAHAGIA" dengan itu Sara menjatuhkan diri nya dari atap tertinggi rumah sakit dan berakhir tewas._

 _Sakura sangat lemas saat itu. Ia langsung pingsan di tempat karena shok melihat langsung aksi nekat nee-chan nya yang bunuh diri. Dan semenjak kejadian itu pula ia mejyalahkan semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi kakaknya dan juga tak berdaya saat aksi bunuh diri kakanya itu. Kejadian ini menjadikannya pribadi yang lebih pendiam dan keras saat emosi menguasainya._

 _-flashback off-_

 _._

 _._

"Saraaaaaa...haaahh ... haahh ... _nee-chan..hikss.. hikss_.." Sakura tebangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkahwatirkan. Wajah yang memucat, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu, mimpi sialan itu datang kembali. Seingatnya, semenjak ia pindah ke Konoha ia tak pernah memimpi kan lagi hal seperti tadi dan ia sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke dan Mikoto yang mendengr suara teriakan Sakura pun segera bergegas ke kamar Sakura, membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci cadangan.

Saat melihat Sakura yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan keadaan meringkuk dan tubuh bergetar membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke panik.

Mikoto langsung berinisiatif mengambil air minum, sedang kan Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, apa yang terjadi hem?" Tanya Sasuke. Saat ia tahu Sasuke tengah memeluknya, Sakura langsung balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dengan tubuh yang tetap bergetar.

"Minum lah ini Sakura-chan" titah Mikoto.

Sakura meminumnya perlahan dengan bantuan Sasuke "tenanglah, kau tak sendirian. Ada kami di sini" ucap Sasuke yang seperti dapat menerka apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini.

Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya saat melihat Sakura cukup tenang, sedangkan Sasuke menemani dan menjaga Sakura agar dapat tidur kembali dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian setelah Sakura mengalami mimpi buruk itu membuat Sakura tak pernah luput dari pengawasan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan hari ini Sakura harus pulang sendiri karena Sasuke ada rapat anggota pengurus Osis. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Sakura mencoba menunggu Sasuke, tapi sudah satu jam menunggu pun Sasuke belum juga menyelesaikan rapatnya.

.

.

-Perjalanan Pulang-

Hinata, dia adalah wanita terpandang. Salah satu anak dari keluarga kaya. Wanita ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi incaran para penjahat atau mafia. Ini semua dikarenakan pesaing perusahaan yang berhasil dikalahkan dalam urusan bisnis oleh perusahaan Hyuuga Corp's, mereka sepertinya sedang melakukan upaya balas dendam dengan menggunakan putri mereka.

Hinata biasanya selalu diantar jemput oleh supir, tapi sampai saat ini sopir pribadinya tak kunjung datang. Wanita berambut indigo itu terus melikrik jam pada tangannya, sudah satu setengah jam lebih ia menunggu, tapi tetap tak ada tanda- tanda kedatangan sopirnya itu. _Handphone_ yang biasa ia gunakan mati, ia parahnya ia lupa membawa _powerbank_ dan berakhirlah ia seperti ini, menunggu di depan gerbang utama.

.

.

Sakura sangat senang ketika mendapatkan brosur yang berisikan tentang klub Karate yang di tawarkan seorang teman. Ia akan mengikuti seni bela diri itu untuk terus mengasah kemampuannya. Meskipun ia tahu, ia mungkin tidak akan terlibat lagi dengan sebuah perkelahian.

Tapi siapa yang tahu ?

Bukan kah pepatah mengtakan " _Sedia payung sebelum hujan_ "? Terlebih ia memiliki wajah di atas rata- rata, dan Sasuke tidak selamanya selalu berada di sisinya, bersiap melindungi, seperti saat ini ia harus pulang sendiri. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Sakura sedikit murung.

"Kyaaaa~"

Deg

Sakura melihat seorang wanita tengah dipaksa untuk ikut dengan komplotan seperti preman. Dan lagi wanita yang tengah dipaksa itu adalah Hinata.

Ya, Sakura kenal betul dengan wanita itu. Salah satu preman itu memeluk Hinata dan menciumi leher Hinata, sedang preman yang satunya menjamah bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain dengan bringasnya.

Hei, ini di tempat yang cukup sepi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang lewat. Begitu beranikah nya mereka?

Tiba- tiba Sakura teringat mengenai tragedi Haruno Sara. Ya, wanita yang sangat ia kagumi sebagai seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat anggun dan baik, wanita yang hancur hidupnya karena pemerkosaan.

Sakura mengambil ancang- ancang, ia memperhitungkan segalanya. Preman itu hanya lima orang, tapi kemampuan mereka sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan, belum lagi Sakura tidak tahu apakah mereka memiliki senjata yang bisa membunuhnya atau tidak.

Sakura berlari dan menerjang ke dua preman yang menggerayangi Hinata. Hinata yang menangis sekaligus kaget, langsung Sakura amankan di belakangnya.

Sakura berdiri menantang ke lima preman di hadapannya.

"Hueee... ada mangsa baru he? Padahal kita hanya mendapatkan tugas mencicipi putri Hyuuga, justru kita mendapat bonus yang lebih bagus dari pada target kita he?" Tutur salah satu preman.

"Cih" Sakura hanya mendecih medengar penuturan mereka, ia sangat muak mendengar hal ini.

Detik berikutnya Sakura menyerang mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Sakura merasa pertarungan ini tidak seimbang, ia membutuhkan suatu benda yang dapat membantunya dalam pertarungan ini.

Sedang di sisi lain, para preman itu tak menyangka jika gadis cantik dan manis di hadapan mereka ini bisa ilmu bela diri, bahkan sangat ahli dalam menghadapi mereka. Sedangkan Hinata, ia terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Apa yang Sakura lakukan? Kenapa ia menolong ku? Bukan kah aku sudah jahat padanya?_ " batin Hinata.

Hinata tersentak ketika sebuah tangan kecil menggapai nya. Sakura bertanya pada Hinata apakah ia masih bisa berlari dan mendapat jawaban "Ya" dari Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata berlari secepat mereka mampu, karena Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi mereka, setidaknya sampai Sakura mendapatkan suatu benda untuk membantu pertatungannya.

Dan sampailah sekarang mereka di tempat yang sangat sepi, sialnya Sakura dan Hinata terpojok.

Sakura memberikan _handphone_ nya pada Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke serta mengaktifkan _GPS_.

Sakura kembali memasang ancang- ancang untuk menghadapi para preman di hadapnnya dengan seringai yang menjijikan.

Sakura mengambil sebuah tongkat yang dari potongan sapu. Posisi Sakura saat ini berdiri tegak dengan tokngkat yang di pegang kedua tangannya "Hadapi aku, brengsek!"

Suara Sakura sangat tajam dan dingin, auranya pun berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Hinata sendiri sampai bergetar, ia tak menyangka pernah menindas Sakura yang memiliki kemampuan pertahanan diri sebegitu hebatnya.

" _Ya, saat menghadapi keroyokan, lindungi bagian belakang tubuh, ini memang teori dasarnya. Tapi gadis biasa tidak akan bisa melakukannya"_ batin salah satu preman itu.

Mereka sendiri merasa sedang berhadapan dengan dewi kematian.

Duuuaaakkk... duuukkk... buukkk...

"Hyaaa..."

Brukkk... brukkk... bruuuaaakk...

" _Sial! Wanita ini menyerang titik lemah kami_ " batin preman itu lagi.

Sakura terus meluncurkan perlawanannya dengan menyerang titik lemah dari musuh. Ia terlihat sangat lihai dalam pertarungan ini. Sudah lama, ia tidak merasakan sensasi menakjubkan saat berkelahi dengan lawan seimbang seperti ini.

Brukkk... Brukk... Grebbb...

"Apa kalian ingin mati he?" Suara Sakura yang kelewat dingin dan auranya sangat gelap. Ia mendekat sampai jaraknya cukup dekat dengan salah satu preman itu "kau akan mati!" Teriaknya.

Bruaaakk... duuukk...

Sakura membenturkan kepala preman itu ke aspal, sedang preman yang lain sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan ia merasakan tangan kekar yang tengah memeluknya.

"Sakura" pelukan hangat yang selalu menyejukan jiwanya , pelukan yang mampu meneduhkan hatinya.

Sasuke, Ya ini suara Sasuke dan pelukan tulus Sasuke. Sasukenya!

Setelah mendapatkan berita dari Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba langsung meninggalkan rapat dan menuju TKP.

Sakura terus mendapatkan pelukan protektif dari Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata pergi bersama pihak kepolisisan dengan ditemani Naruto untuk diminati keterangan dan juga dengan status korban pelecehan sexsual serta penculikan.

Tapi... jika dilihat di sini, sebenarnya siapa yang pantas dikatakan korban? Para preman itu bahkan kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan dengan luka di berbagai titik.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku melihat aksi mu tadi. Kau ternyata sangat hebat" puji Kiba. Sakura yang mendengar pujian dari Kiba hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak lupa juga Sasuke yang memberikan _deathgler_ pada Kiba.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghiburnya Sasu" ucap Kiba.

Dalam hati Sasuke terus memanjatkan rasa syukurnya, karena Sakura berhasil mengalahkan para penjahat yang berniat buruk dan juga ilmu bela diri Sakura yang dapat bermanfaat dalam menolong orang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak aksi _heroik_ Sakura hingga detik ini Sakura, Sasuke dan Kiba yang meninggalkan TKP seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan seringainya.

.

.

 _DOR... DOR ... DOR_...

"Ck~ sial, padahal sedikit lagi kita bisa mendapatkannya" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terus menggrutu karena target nya berhasil melarikan diri tak tersentuh sedikit pun oleh peluru yang ia luncurkan.

"Ya Uchiha- _sama_ , padahal ia bisa kita jadikan sumber informasi keberadaan orang ' _itu_ ' "

Mereka mendapatkan info dari salah satu mata- mata bahwa ada anak buah dari target utama yang akan melakukan suatu transaksi entah apapun itu, selain itu tempat nya hampir dekat dengan aksi heroik seorang gadis dan ternyata gadis itu lah yang di inginkan target utama mereka. Sehingga terjadi lah aksi tembak menembak saat target itu menyadari ia tengah diawasi pihak polisi, tapi mereka gagal dalam penangkapan target itu.

Uchiha Itachi bersumpah, selanjutnya ia tak akan kehilangan targetnya lagi. Ia akan mendapatkan target utama, apapun caranya. Bahkan jika harus menggunakan kunci utama.

"Ya, sebentar lagi" bisiknya lebih meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hari mulai malam, Sakura telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia sangat lelah setelah mengalami perkelahian yang menurutnya menarik. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang dan tadi ia solah bertarung dengan orang ' _itu_ ' .

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura telah terlelap mulai meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan menuju ruangan orang tuanya untuk membicarakan hal- hal yang Sakura alami.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang langsung menghubungi orang tua Sakura pun merasa tidak enak, karena mereka menjadi sedih saat mengetahui putri mereka kembali seprti itu.

Akan tetapi di lain sisi mereka merasa bangga karena kemampuan bela diri Sakura menyelamatkan seseorang, dan itu sangat berguna dan patut diacungi jempol.

Mengingat kejadian perkelahian tadi, Sasuke seolah dapat merasakan kembali atmosfer yang sama pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura.

Ia yang tengah berlibur dengan Kakak nya yang mendapatkan sebuah misi yang di berikan seorang sahabat tou-sannya.

Pada saat itu Uchiha Fugaku memberikan Itachi untuk membantu sahabatnya Haruno Kizashi, dengan petunjuk Itachi di berikan foto putri dari Kizashi.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu penasaran ikut melihat, dan betapa mengejutkan.. seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiiliki tembok pertahanan sangat tinggi langsung menyetujui untuk membantu sang kakak dalam menangani misi nya kali ini.

Pertemuan yang tak kalah indah adalah ketika Sasuke datang menjadi sosok pahlawan pada pertarungan terkahir Sakura di Sunagakure.

Sasuke tersentak ketika Fugaku memerintahkannya untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah kelua dari ruangan Fugaku pun pergi melenggang menuju kamarnya. Akan tetapi ia melihat Itachi berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, kali ini saja biarkan aku menggunakannya"

"Tidak"

"Kau harus! ingat tujuan kita"

"Persetan dengan tujuan itu, apapun itu aku akan tetap melindunginya"

"Jangan egois, ini misi kita Sasuke" geram Itachi. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikan semua perkataan Itachi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Itachi hanya mendesah, ia tak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Ia benar- benar harus berfikir keras.

.

.

-Di tempat lain-

"Kau tau, ia ada di kota ini" pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu rekannya.

"Ia semakin cantik dan... manis. Badannya sungguh proposional" jelasnya.

"Kau tau di mana ia tinggal?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah.

"Ini hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi sobat. Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan gadis tercinta mu lagi" pemuda itu mendesah "Ahh~ aku tadi hampir tertangkap oleh si keparat itu... "

Seringai pemuda berambut merah itu semakin lebar dan mengabaikan keluhan rekannya itu. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh perkataan rekannya yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis tercintanya yang ada di kota ini. Persetan dengan masa lalu yang ia sendiri benci mengingatnya.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Ck~ dhe-chan tau ini fic ga ada apa- apanya di bandingin sama fic yang suka minna-san baca , tapi masih berkenankah minna-san membaca karya dhe-chan ini ? Dan memberikan review ?**

 **Dan chapter ini udah ketauan kan penyebab Sakura jadi pembangkang dan semakin jago bela diri dan terbukanya sedikit teka- teki di tambah lagi teka- teki baru ^_^ *mulai gajelas nih si dhe-chan omongannya***

 **Maaf ya kalo penulisannya ga ada perubahan, dhe-chan udah berusaha sebaik mungkin lohh.. ^^**

 **Ehh ehh makasih buat yang udah review, fav &foll, silen reader(kalo ada itu juga wkwk XD) pokonya lope lope buat kalian kalian yaaw XD. Maaf update telat, RL bikin eneg aja nih halaahhh #curhat**

 **Dhe-chan seneng dehh buat para reader penasaran XD so, R &R yaa ;)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^_^ daadaahh °°**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' _ **ITU'**_. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya berita Hinata yang hampir diculik dan di perkosa tersebar luas, apalagi diperkuat dengan absennya Hinata. Bahkan kabar bahwa Sakura yang menyelamatkan Hinata pun tak kalah hebohnya.

Sakura yang sudah cantik, pintar, supel, semakin disegani dan dikagumi siswa- siswi KSHSI.

Dari mana mereka mengetahui berita ini?

Tentu saja karena video yang tersebar di blog KSHSI mengenai kejadian kemarin. Sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja merekam dan mengunggahnya. Tapi _siapakah mereka?_

Akibat Sakura yang semakin terkenal, membuat Sasuke mengalami _mood_ paling buruk. Pasalnya ia yang biasanya terkenal dan di buru para gadis KSHSI sekarang ia justru sibuk melindungi gadisnya dari laki- laki yang berniat merebut Sakuranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui keberadaannya Uchiha- _sama_. Apa tindaan kita selanjutnya?" Tanya salah satu bawahan Itachi.

"Yuri, Berikan Yamato tugas untuk terus mengawasinya. Ia akan bertindak ceroboh mulai sekarang dan saat ia benar- benar tak terkendali kita bisa memanfaatkannya"

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap sekali semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai rencananya dan terkendali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh~ itu Hinata, akhirnya ia masuk sekolah" bisik- bisik para siswa- siswi KSHSI terdengar sepanjang koridor saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berhari- hari tak masuk sekolah, kini kembali menampakkan dirinya.

"Hinata _-chan,_ kamu terlihat pucat. Apa kamu baik- baik saja?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Y-ya, a-aku baik-baik sa-saja" jawabnya pelan.

Hinata pergi ke ruang Osis. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke di dalam sana sendirian. Ia merasa sudah kalah telak oleh Sakura, tapi perasaannya pada Sasuke sangatlah besar, ia tak sanggup membendungnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Sasuke dan mendekatinya. Saat ini ia sudah berada di hadapan pemuda yang ia sukai, di ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hn, aku senang kau sudah kembali sekolah" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata datar.

"Ku rasa Sakura memang lebih baik dari yang ku kira, dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa ku. Ia malah sempat ku tindas dulu, dan kemarin ia justru menyelamatkan ku"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan penuturan Hinata selanjutnya.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_ , bolehkah aku minta ciuman perpisahan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura mendengar hal tersebut dan pergi tergesa- gesa.

Naruto yang berpapasan dengan Sakura merasa heran. Sakura seolah- olah tak peduli dengan orang- orang yang menyapanya. Bahkan sapaan Naruto pun ia abaikan. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memasuki ruangan Osis.

Naruto tahu sekarang apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti tadi. Lihatlah Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling mendekat dan hampir saja mereka berciuman, sebelum suara Naruto meyadarkan Sasuke dan desahan kecewa Hinata.

"Sasuke, teme... apa yang kau lakukan HAH?" Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata sontak saling menjauhkan diri "apa kau tahu teme? Sakura melihat semua ini. Aku harap ia baik- baik saja saat ini!" Tambahnya dengan menahan marah dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke sangat kaget akan semua yang baru saja terjadi. _Bagaimana ini? Sakura pasti salah paham._ Sedang Hinata terus bergumam kata _"gomenasai"_ pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Sakura kau akan tetap tinggal di sini. Kau mengerti?" Kata Mikoto yang mendengar Sakura ingin pindah tempat tinggal.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasu- _kun_? Atau sekolah mu? Kenapa kau pulang cepat dan tiba- tiba ingin pindah hmm?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada orang tua ku" jawab Sakura sambil melenggang pergi membawa barang- barangnya. Sedang Mikoto hanya terdiam dan sedih karena merasa gagal menjaga juga membuat Sakura betah tinggal bersamanya.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura keluar dari Mansion Uchiha, ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan pemuda berambut merah . Ia mendekatinya "Sakura" sapa pemuda itu yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari Sakura. Mereka pergi sambil bercerita tentang semua pengalamannya selama mereka terpisah.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang dengan tergesa- gesa. Bahkan ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal- ugalan, tak mempedulikan teriakan orang- orang dan pengendara lain yang merutuki tingkahnya saat ini. Ia tak peduli.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Sakura. Sakura yang tak ada di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sakura yang tak ditemukan di sekolah saat ia berusaha mencarinya dan ia sangat khawatir akan hal ini.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti dan semakin bertambah sekarang!

Sakura tidak ada di Mansion Uchiha. Dan Mikoto yang terus menangis karena merasa bersalah pada keluarga Haruno juga khawatir akan keselamatan Sakura. Tak taukah gadis itu bahwa ia bisa saja dalam bahaya. _Orang itu_ mungkin saja membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya dan kejahatan tak akan pernah terungkap.

Sasuke semakin bingung dan khawatir " _kemana Sakura pergi_ " batinnya perih.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi menatap nyalang pada adiknya. Sasuke telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga Sakura pergi untuk menghindarinya. Mikoto sendiri langsung masuk kamar setelah mengucapkan "Bawa Sakura- _chan_ kembali Sasuke" dengan nada yang dingin syarat akan kekecewan.

"Kau tau, Sakura memiliki luka yang dalam. Ia memiliki suatu troma yang tak nampak. Tapi ia mempercayai mu, merasa kau baik dan berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya. Dan apa ini ? Kau mengecewakannya ?"

Sasuke hanya menunduk menanggapi perkataan Itachi.

"Kita akan mencarinya" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya "kau dan aku, kita akan mencarinya sekarang" jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan kerahkan seluruh bawahan ku apabila kita tak berhasil menemukannya"

" _Arigatou nii-san_ " ucapnya tulus dengan senyum yang jarang sekali Sasuke tampakkan.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sakura kenapa kau pindah kemari tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hahh~ baiklah, jadi kau sekolah di mana Saki?"

 _"Konoha Senior High School International_ "jawabnya.

"Pantas kita tidak bertemu, aku sekolah di _Rasen Senior High School_ Sakura" ucapnya yang mengerti tatapan Sakura yang seolah bertanya mengenai sekolahnya. Sakura terkekeh dengan ucapan pemuda ini, ia benar- benar mengenal dirinya.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah kemana hemm.. setelah kabur dari rumah para Uchiha itu? Kau akan tinggal bersama ku? Tak masalah Saki" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

" _Cih_ , aku tidak kabur. Aku pamit pada nyonya Uchiha dan carikanlah aku apartemen yang cocok dengan ku" pemuda itu mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Dan terimakasih untuk tawaran mu! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan pemuda brengsek yang meninggalkan sahabatnya!" Tambah Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Ayo kita menuju kesana... Saki"

"Hmm, _Arigatou_... Gaara"

Sesampainya di apartemen baru, Sakura dan Gaara segera membereskan berbagai macam kebutuhan. Selain itu, barang- barang yang kurang langsung Gaara dan Sakura beli saat itu juga.

Sakura sangat senang dengan apartemen barunya ini, ia segera memberikan pesan pada Temari dan Tenten mengenai tempat tinggal baru nya dan mengundang mereka sesekali untuk mengunjunginya.

Gaara mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura sambil terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

" _Ne_ Gaara, kau tahu aku ada di Konoha dan tinggal di rumah Tuan Uchiha dari mana huh?" Tanya Sakura "aku tidak memberitahu mu dan aku juga belum lama di sini. Yang anehnya kenapa kau baru menemuiku ?" Sambungnya garang.

"Temari- _nee_ dan tentu saja si cepol Tenten. Hey, yang seharusnya marah adalah aku.. kenapa kau tidak menemuiku"

Mereka terus beradu argumen hingga Gaara akhirnya di usir Sakura untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi mencari Sakura ke setiap tempat yang memungkinkan Sakura kunjungi. Akan tetapi hingga menjelang malam pun mereka belum menemukan Sakura. Mereka kembali ke mansion Uchiha dengan kesal dan akan mengerahkan anak buah Itachi apabila besok Sakura tidak sekolah dan kembali melakukan pencarian.

Sasuke terus memantapkan hatinya. Apabila Sakura esok sekolah, maka ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia akan membuat gadisnya mengerti dan tak akan membuatnya kecewa lagi, tidak akan pernah!

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, pria itu memandangi foto berukuran kingsize yang terpajang di tembok kamarnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia begitu terobsesi dengan sosok yang menjadi objek dalam foto tersebut. Ia akui gadis dalam foto tersebut yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, gadis itu lebih sempurna dan yang ia ingin kan.

Ia sangat mencintainya. Apapun itu ia rela lakukan. Dulu, ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dan justru melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuat gadis itu berbalik membencinya. Ia tahu betul!

Karena ushanya yang bejad, gadis itu mencarinya untuk membunuhnya dengan tangan gadis itu sendiri. Sungguh dramatis kisah cinta pria ini. Ia berfikir, akankah ia mati di tangan gadis yang menjadi obsesinya?

"Jika hanya kau pandangi foto itu, tak akan merubah apapun" sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan bahwa gadis mu itu sudah keluar dari manison Uchiha. Tak usah berpura- pura tidak tahu, kau bahkan lebih tahu dari ku" seringai lebar terukir di wajah tampan pria berambut merah. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan semenarik ini. Gadis nya itu telah keluar dari rumah Uchiha. Rumah seorang Detektive hebat Uchiha Itachi. Rumah dengan super keamanan yang luar biasa. Ini akan semakin mempermudah jalannya.

" _Ya, pasti!_ "Batinnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Yoshhaaaa, chap 7 update #terbar pesona #digampar**

 **Maaf juga ini cuma segini chap 7 nya, dan mungkin feelnya kurang T.T ahhh, pokoknya maaf kan.., dhe-chan bisa update aja udah syukur Alhamdulillah T.T**

 **dhe-chan sebenernya banyak tugas yang ga bisa di biarkan, dhe-chan juga lagi sibuk analisis, sama persiapan microteaching.. aaaaaa... do'akan yaa do'akan T.T #tuh kan malah curhat(digampar reader)**

 **Yoo balas review kalo gitu :**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan :** emm hayoo coba tebak- tebak :-D ia yaa serem, emang nih ide dhe-chan agak aneh juga wkwk tapi bukankah cinta bisa membutakan siapa saja dan membuat orang mampu bertindak nekad? :-D makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **daisaki20 :** oh Haii ^^ heehe makasih yaa pujiannya duhh #bersemu merah ini udah lanjut yaa ;)

makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **hanzono Yuri :** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **Arinamour036 :** Hai juga Arin-chan ^^ iyap kamu emang harus penasaran sama fic ini yaa :-D #senyum misterius , ahahah itu rahasia XD ah iya salam kenal juga yaa Arin-chan ^^ makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **Hoshi Riri :** aduhh jangan panggil dhe-chan senpai T.T panggil aja dhe-chan yaa biar akrab kitaaa.. #kita lo aja kelezzz #digampar hehe becanda yaa Ri-chan, dhe-chan mah gini orang nya bahahaha gajelas pokonya , adegan action, dhe-chan usahakan yaa.. tapi entahlah mengingat mood dhe-chan yang ancur gtu wkwk XD makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **Mustika447 :** hehehe hayooo siapa menurut mu tika-chan ? :-D #so asyik - maafkan T.T ini udah lanjut yaa , makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **.2002 :** ayooo ayooo tebakk :-D #heboh sendiri. Ini udah update yaaa ;) kamu emang wajib penasaran wkwk makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **dina :** Hai Dina ^^ ini udah lanjut yaa :-D hehe makasih pujiannya #bersemu merah makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **SantiDwiMw :** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ makasih yaa udah review ^^ ikuti terus fic ini :)

 **Udah semua yaa ? Maaf ya kalo ada salah penulisan atau apa T.T ini nyoba- nyoba update lewat phone ,**

 **Akhir kata R &R makasih buat yang udah fav & foll juga silent reader(kalo ada) ^^ dhe-chan ga ada apa- apanya tanpa kalian ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated M for action and violence**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' _ **ITU'**_. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke kelas beriringan dengan Anko- _sensei_ . Ia sangat malas hari ini untuk berangkat sekolah. Ini semua karena Gaara dengan semangat ingin mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dan Sakura yang tak ingin mengecewakan seorang sahabat mau tak mau ia akhirnya berangkat sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Gaara menceritakan semua kehidupannya di Konoha yang menarik. Dan ditanggapi hal yang sama oleh Sakura dengan celotehannya.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

Pelajaran berakhir, lagi- lagi Sakura hanya diam. Ia menjadi kembali dingin dan menghindari orang- orang. Sakura merasa memang sejak awal ia tidak seharusnya membuka diri dan lebih baik seperti orang lain. Harusnya ia hidup dalam dunianya, dunia yang menuntutnya untuk tegar dalam situasi apapun dengan kesendirian.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura bahkan Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke taman belakang karena Sakura yang tak mau merespon Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Kesal. Nafas Sasuke semakin memburu karena kebisuan Sakura. Ia sangat kesal pada Sakura yang menurutnya menjadi semakin sulit untuk didekati dan membuatnya kembali percaya.

"Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan orang tua ku? Menyusahkan mereka? Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?" Gertak Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama. _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ bertemu, memancarkan berbagai rasa. Tapi tidak ada yang lain selain rasa kecewa yang ada dalam mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi. _It's my life_. Aku harus melakukan apapun yang menjadi tujuan ku. Dengan keluarnya aku dari rumah mu, itu bertanda aku tidak akan membebani mereka lagi. Permisi!" Tegas Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura beranjak, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan membalikan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan berbagai rasa.

Astaga! Sasuke merasa ini tidak benar. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia sangat mencintai gadisnya ini dan gadisnya tidak bisa mengerti, tak mudah dimengerti dan terlalu keras kepala.

Mata Sakura sontak membulat. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan ciuman. Mungkin hanya pelukan dan berpegangan tangan. Begitupula Sasuke. Setelah sadar akan tindakannya Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Sakura, jika kau marah karena kau mengira Hinata dan aku melakukan hal ini.. jangan harap. Karena aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan mu. Orang yang ku cintai" jelas nya panjang lebar seraya memeluk Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapatkan pelukan Sasuke, diam dan membeku. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah " _ciuman? Menyenangkan sekali! Kenapa aku tidak melakukannya sejak dulu dengan Sasuke_ " Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura dan membawa mereka kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

 _ **YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU**_

.

.

.

Sekolah telah berakhir siswa KSHSI telah membubarkan diri menuju tujuan mereka masing- masing.

Sakura dipaksa Sasuke untuk menunjukan apartemennya. Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal dengan Sakura.

Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat Sakura tak karuan. Sakura belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia menerima Sasuke karena merasa nyaman, sama saat ia bersama Gaara. Tapi ini berbeda. Jika bersama Gaara ia merasa bersama seorang kakak laki- laki, beda hal nya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke membuat jantung nya berdetak tak karuan juga berbagai perasaan lain yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

 _ **YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU**_

.

.

.

Saat ini aura diantara Sakura dan kedua pemuda dihadapnnya ini sangat tegang. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini membuat ia bingung.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tajam, begitu pula Gaara yang menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajamnya. Sakura berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana tegang ini dengan memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

" _Ano,_ Sasuke ini Gaara sahabat ku dari Sunagakure yang pindah ke Konoha dan Gaara ini Sasuke emm.. kekasihku" ucap Sakura diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura yang mengakui bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum miris. Hal itu disadari oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa Gaara sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Sakura. Itu semua terpancar dari pandangan lembut Gaara pada Sakura. Pandangan Gaara pada Sakura sangat menyiratkan keinginan yang luar biasa untuk memiliki.

" _Che, coba saja kalau kau berani merebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliku_ " batinnya.

.

.

.

 _ **YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU**_

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Sakura menjadi seperti biasa lagi. Menjadi Sakura yang ceria, supel dan terbuka.

wajah Sakura juga sering bersemu merah karena tindakan- tindakan Sasuke padanya.

Seperti menjahili Sakura dengan memberikan ciuman dipagi hari, memeluk Sakura tiba- tiba saat memasak bersama, menatap Sakura lekat- lekat dan yang lainnya.

Tapi, Sakura sangat menyukainya. Ia merasa tindakannya tempo hari sangat kekanakan.

Ahh~ apa yang ia pikiran sekarang ini sangat berbeda dengan kehidupannya dulu di Sunagakure.

Sedangkan Gaara, ia merasa Sasuke menjadi penghalang dalam hubungannya dengan Sakura. Apa- apaan ini, kenapa sejak dulu Sakura tak pernah memandangnya, merasakan apa yang selalu ia rasakan untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

 _ **YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU**_

.

.

.

Drappp... Draappp... Drappp...

Pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang dengan garis wajah tegasnya diiringi detektive muda Yamato mengejar buronan yang diprediksikan memiliki hubungan dengan kasus yang saat ini ditangani oleh Itachi.

Pria dengan rambut klimis keabuan itu terus brlari menghindari kejaran para detektive.

DORRR...

Tembakan pertama sebagai tanda peringatan agar si buronan berhenti berlari tak di indahkan olehnya. Buronan itu terus menerus berlari dan berlari.

DORRR...

Tembakan ke dua Itachi luncurkan sebagai tanda persiapan, Yamato menganggguk. Buronan yang di kenal dengan nama Hidan pun melakukan perlawanan dengan menembak balik ke arah Itachi dan Yamato.

Karena terlalu tergesa tembakan Hidan tidak mengenai sasaran.

Itachi mengangkat _softgun_ nya.

DOORRRR...

Tembakan ke tiga diluncurkan Itachi. Beruntung tembakan ke tiga mengenai kaki kanan dari Hidan. Meskipun kakinya telah terluka, Hidan tetap memaksakan berlari meskipun kini larinya sangat lambat dan terseret. Hidan kembali menembakan peluru dengan tetap tidak mengenai salah satu sasarannya.

Yamato yang geram dengan kelakuan Hidan yang keras kepala melarikan diri mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak lengan kanan Hidan yang memegang senjata.

Senjata yang Hidan pegang terlempar jauh. Hidan tersungkur karena sudah tak tahan akan luka pada kaki dan juga tangannya.

Sial! Ia yakin kali ini ia akan tertangkap. Jika ia harus bunuh diri, itu tidak mungkin. Ia sangat sayang pada nyawanya. Jadi kali ini ia akan menyerah. Lagi pula badannya sudah tak sanggup untuk menghindar lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU**_

.

.

.

Itachi menyeringai saat melihat salah satu buronannya tertangkap dan dapat dijadikan sebagai sumber informasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidan kali ini telah sadar setelah mengalami pingsan akibat luka yang ia dapat. Ia merasakan haus pada tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia minum. Saat akan beranjak dari posisinya, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini duduk dengan kedua tangannya diborgol didepan pada meja yang terbuat dari besi? beton? entahlah. Semua yang menimpanya seolah- olah suatu kejutan yang tak pernah berakhir. Jadi, Hidan memilih menundukan kepalanya memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia dapat.

"Kau ingin minum?"

Hidan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati detektive Uchiha dari divisi kriminal tengah menawarkannya secangkir air minum. Ia tahu bahwa detektive itu tengah mempermainkannya. Tapi ia benar- benar merasa haus.

Hidan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat detektive itu mengitari meja, mendekat padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya nya dingin dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Hidan meneguk ludahnya.

 _Kami-sama_ , apabila suara itu dapat diibaratkan seperti senjata _magnum_ , maka saat ini Hidan telah mati.

"Gaara" katanya pelan "Sabaku No Gaara" ulangnya parau.

Itachi menyeringai. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan berhasil menggali semua informasi dari orang yang bernama Hidan ini.

Itachi sedikitnya bisa bernafas lega. ia tak akan menggunakan kunci utama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Apalagi adiknya sangat melindunginya dari kegelapan yang mungkin menghampirinya lagi. _Ya semoga saja_.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Ck~ CHAP 8 yang penuh dengan mood baik, bisakah minna-san rasakan dalam chap8 ini? #nyengir lima jari. kalo masih ga kerasa feel nya maaf kan yaa, kemampuan nulis dan imajinasi dhe-chan makin berkurang nyehehe.. maafkan, faktor U ini faktor U wkwkwk #tuh mulai curhat lagi ^^**

 **Waktunya balas review XD**

 **Daisaki20 :** hehehe begitulah XD selamat bertanya- tanya riaa yaa wkwk:D ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ aaaa~ seneng dehh ada yang nungguin #bersemu merah . Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Flower on the spring:** ahahaha silahkan tebak yaa ^^

Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Dewie867:** hahaha sini wie biar ga baper meningan baca fic dhe-chan yang ' **Just Give Me a Reason** ' juga XD ini udah update yaa:D aku selalu semangat dan antusias dalam menulis fic ini wkwk XD Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **UchiHaruno Sya-chan:** selamat bertebak-tebak riaa yaa sya-chan Xd #smirkevil #sembunyi ini udah lanjut ya Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Mustika447:** udah lanjut yaa ^^ wkwkwk kamu emang wajib penasaran sama fic dhe-chan ini #pede gilaaa. Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Kira967 :** ini udah lanjut yaa Kira ^^ Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Santi Dwi Mw:** aduhhh #bersemu merah Xd ini udah lanjutt yaa ;) Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Mickey:** ahh~ kenapa kamu gak login #ngambek (becanda yaa ^^) hehe

Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **zarachan:** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Dina:** ini udah lanjut ^^ wahhh~ kamu antusias banget yaa:D (aku suka- aku suka XD) Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Hoshi Riri:** HAHA gapapa dihh XD kita semuaa temen kan kan XD #pede banget guaa (ditampol) haha silahkan tebak yaa ^^ Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **t-chan:** HAHAHA Ayooo siaapa hayooo ^^ nah masalah itu silahkan nikmati terus alurnya wakwakwak #gajelas Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Imahkakoeni:** awww~ dhe-chan ngefly niww T.T makasih lohh yaa sarannya, kalo ga sibuk mungkin dhe-chan usahakan baca yaa XD #so sibuk (digetokk) HAHA XD silahkan tebak yaa wkwk Makasih yaa udah review, ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Udah semua kan yaa? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan menulis nama atau apapun itu wkwk XD oyaa buat yang nunggu "Waiting For You" & "Not Perfect" kaya nya nanti dhe- publishnya T.T soalnya dhe-chan harus bertapa dulu buat dapet mood baik nulis kedua fic itu dan pen fokus di YKAWM dulu sihh wkwkwk XD **

**Makasih udah mau nunggu terus fic ini ^^ makasih juga buat minna-san yang udah fav &foll, silent reader(kalo ada) pokonya Lophee Lophee duingg.. duingg ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Clarity

Itachi menyeringai saat melihat salah satu buronannya tertangkap dan dapat dijadikan sebagai sumber informasi.

Hidan kali ini telah sadar setelah mengalami pingsan akibat luka yang ia dapat. Ia merasakan haus pada tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia minum. Saat akan beranjak dari posisinya, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini duduk dengan kedua tangannya diborgol didepan pada meja yang terbuat dari besi? beton? entahlah. Semua yang menimpanya seolah- olah suatu kejutan yang tak pernah berakhir. Jadi, Hidan memilih menundukan kepalanya memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia dapat.

"Kau ingin minum?"

Hidan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati detektive Uchiha dari divisi kriminal tengah menawarkannya secangkir air minum. Ia tahu bahwa detektive itu tengah mempermainkannya. Tapi ia benar- benar merasa haus.

Hidan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat detektive itu mengitari meja, mendekat padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya nya dingin dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Hidan meneguk ludahnya.

 _Kami-sama_ , apabila suara itu dapat diibaratkan seperti senjata _magnum_ , maka saat ini Hidan telah mati.

"Gaara" katanya pelan "Sabaku No Gaara" ulangnya parau.

Itachi menyeringai. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan berhasil menggali semua informasi dari orang yang bernama Hidan ini.

Itachi sedikitnya bisa bernafas lega. ia tak akan menggunakan kunci utama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Apalagi adiknya sangat melindunginya dari kegelapan yang mungkin menghampirinya lagi. _Ya semoga saja_.

"Jelaskan detailnya"

"Semuanya berawal dari kecemburuannya pada Gaara" dan dimulailah sebuah cerita mengenai masa lalu yang kelam.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by : Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, friendshif, Hurt/comfort, Action, Crime, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad fic, abal, alur kecepetan, gaje, pasaran,etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karya Mu adalah Estetika Mu, so no plagiat..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"YAMI KARA ANATA WO MAMORU"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tingkahnya tak pernah terkendali jika berada dijalanan dengan geng nya. Tapi, ketika tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya, maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya dengan orang ' _ **ITU'**_. "Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambutmu dan jangan pernah menatap orang lain!"

.

.

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang memiliki bisnis di bidang tekstil. Awalnya usaha mereka biasa- biasa saja, hingga dengan ketekunan dan kuletan serta kesabaran, mereka akhirnya mampu menembus pasar international. Bertanda mereka semakin sukses dalam bisnis._

 _Awalnya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki sangat memperhatikan kedua putrinya. Akan tetapi seiring berkembangnya usaha mereka, mau tidak mau waktu untuk kedua putri mereka pun terkikis._

 _Haruno Sara putri pertama Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki lah yang merasakan benar perubahan orang tuanya. Jika Sakura terbiasa sejak kecil tanpa mereka, lain halnya dengan Sara. Ia terbiasa dengan kedua orang tuanya dan merasa kesepian yang teramat dalam._

 _Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak sekaligus layaknya orang tua untuk Sakura, adiknya tercinta. Karena lahirnya Sakura, membuatnya sedikit terhibur dan merasakan kembali kehangatan meski hanya dengan adiknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Haruno Sakura saat ini menginjak umur 10 tahun, yang mana itu artinya ia kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai film- film action menjadi tertarik untuk mempelajari ilmu bela diri._

 _Dan di sini lah Sakura berdiri di kelas bela dirinya. Ia melihat dua pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Kedua pemuda itu memperkenal kan diri bahwa kedua orang tua mereka yang memiliki sanggar seni bela diri ini._

 _"Akasuna Sasori" ucap pemuda yang berwajah baby face yang sepertinya lebih tua empat tahun darinya, tapi wajahnya yang imut menyamarkannya._

 _"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara" ucap pemuda berambut merah satunya dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya._

 _Mereka bertiga bersahabat. Sakura juga bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankuro kakak dari Gaara, juga Tenten dan anak- anak lainnya yang termasuk dalam Anbu._

 _Sakura sering berlatih bersama mereka. Ia memang anak baru, tapi kemampuannya tidak dapat diremehkan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hingga beranjak dewasa Gaara dan Sasori merasakan perasaan yang selalu membuat mereka senang dan mendapati getaran dalam hati mereka saat bersama Sakura._

 _Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya polos, tidak mengerti sikap kedua pemuda ini hanya menerima mereka sebagai kakak laki- lakinya dan tetap merasa nyaman._

 _Sakura selalu pulang diantar Gaara atau Sasori. Dan pada saat Gaara tak bisa mengantar Sakura pulang, Sasori lah yang mengantarkannya dan pertemuan pertama nya dengan Haruno Sara._

 _Sara yang baru saja pulang dari latihan baletnya langsung terpana akan ketampanan pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori. Ia nyaris jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _Meski begitu ia melihat Sasori yang hanya memandang adiknya dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta serta kasih sayang._

 _Semakin hari semakin menjadi perasaan Sasori pada Sakura, tapi ia tak mungkin mengungkapkannya karena ia merasa takut gadisnya akan menjauhinya. Ia melihat Sakura yang terus berlatih dengan sodaranya Gaara. Kemanpuan gadis itu bahkan nyaris mengalahkan Gaara dalam pertahanan diri dan penyerangan. Ia juga melihat Gaara yang serius menghadapi Sakura, namun tak luput dari pandangannya. Bahwa ada kilatan lain dari mata Gaara. Perasaan cinta, sayang, yang sama ia rasakan._

 _Benci. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Saat ia ingin gadis nya Sakura yang menyukainya dan mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, justru kakaknya lah yang mengungkap kannya. Untuk sementara waktu, untuk menebus kekesalannya pada perasaannya dan sodara sepupunya Gaara ia akan menerima gadis bernama Haruno Sara ini untuknya._

 _Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat dan dekat. Pembentukan geng Anbu pun telah terlaksana dengan baik. Sasori sendiri memilih tidak ikut bergabung._

 _Semua anggota memilih Gaara sebagai ketua mereka, selain masih muda kemampuan bertarungnya pun tidak dapat diremehkan. Gaara yang telah menjadi ketua memilih Sakura sebagai wakilnya. Karena kemampuan Sakura lah yang benar- benar bisa mengimbanginya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sasori yang melihat Gaara yang semakin gencar melakukan pendekatan pada Sakura merasa kesal. Ia membawa Sara ke sebuah apartemen yang sangat luas. Sara bahagia saat Sasori menciumnya penuh dengan gairah cinta. Sasori terus menyentuhnya. Menyentuh titik- titik sensitif pada tubuh Sara. Kedua tubuh itu melebur menjadi satu. Sara terus mengerang kenikamatan akan apa yang ia dapat dari pemuda yang kini menjadi pria._

 _Akan tetapi perasaannya langsung hancur seketika saat prianya menyebutkan nama "Sakura" dalam kegiatan bercinta mereka._

 _Sara menangis dan meminta Sasori menghentikan kegiatan mereka ini. Tapi Sasori semakin gencar melakukannya, bahkan terkesan seperti kesetanan dan ini bukan jadi kegiatan bercinta lagi, tapi pemerkosaan. Karena, yang di cintai pria ini adalah Sakura adiknya bukan dirinya. Dan ia menolak untuk di jadikan pemuas nafsunya. Sasori bagai tak kenal lelah dan waktu hingga terus melakukannya secara kasar pada Sara. Ini adalah bentuk emosi dari Sasori yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura dan rasa kesalnya pada Gaara._

 _Sara melihat dirinya yang terlihat kacau pada pagi itu. Ia beringsut, dan merasakan sakit pada bagian itimnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini._

 _Sasori terbangun dengan gerakan Sara. Sasori memaksanya mandi bersama dan juga melakukannya berulang- ulang kali._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura tidak mendapati kakaknya sehari ini. Biasanya kakaknya ini akan memberinya kabar atau apapun itu. Tapi tidak hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi nya, dan tak mendapat respon. Ia kembali menghubungi dan tetap hasilnya nihil._

 _Sakura mencoba menghubungi orang tuanya mengenai Sara dan hanya di tanggai dengan helaan nafas dan kalimat tak mengenakan "Sakura sayang, Sara sudah besar. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan"_

 _Kalimat itu membuatnya muak, dan benci pada kedua orang tuanya yang memang selalu lebih mementingkan bisnis dan bisnis. Menurut mereka time is money. Itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama Anbu lainnya agar kemampuannya semakin baik._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Perkenalkan teman- teman, ia adalah Haruno Sara. Putri pengusaha tekstil terbaik di Tokyo" ucap Sasori dengan smirkevilnya._

 _Sara merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Aura ini sangat menakutkan baginya. Aura jahat. Dan seperti dugaannya, kini ia dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu teman- teman dari Akasuna Sasori. Ia diperkosa oleh pemuda yang ia dengar bernama Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, dan juga Kabuto._

 _Mereka terus menggerayangi tubuhnya hingga lemas tak berdaya._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah satu minggu Sara menghilang. Dan ia yakin Sara diculik. Ia sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian sejak Sara hilang dua puluh empat jam tak di temukan. Bahkan Sakura dan Anbu ikut mencari ke beradaan Sara._

 _Hingga sebuah kabar dari polisi mengatakan tempat yang di curigai, mereka ikut bersama para polisi. Kebetulan sekali orang tua Sakura ikut. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan adalah ketika melihat orang yang sangat kalian cintai dan sayangi tergeletak tak berdaya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun, di dekat kawasan kumuh dengan berbagai bercak merah di sekitar tubuhnya dan juga sperma di mana- mana._

 _Sara langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mebuki dan Kizashi sangat terpukul akan hal ini. Disaat usaha mereka meningkat, cobaan pada putri mereka lah yang ia terima._

 _Sakura sendiri diam seribu bahasa. Mulai saat itulah pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya adalah pandangan benci._

 _Sara mengalami depresi dan juga stres yang berkepanjanga. Troma yang ia hadapi sangat luar biasa mengguncang kejiwaannya._

 _Sakura selalu rutin menengok kakaknya dengan penuh cinta dan juga sayang. Sara sendiri tidak memberi respon berarti. Ia hanya terdiam dan terdiam. Pandangan lembut gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi wanita itu berubah menjadi kosong tanpa gairah hidup._

 _Sakura mendapatkan berita bahwa Sara mengadung. Ia yakin jika kakaknya mendengar kabar ini, pasti ia akan sangat terpukul._

 _Sakura berlari menuju kamar kakaknya dirawat. Lorong- lorong rumah sakit yang biasa ia lewati terasa cepat itu kali ini terasa sangat panjang dan kamar yang ia tuju rasanya sangat jauh._

 _Saat ia tiba di depan pintu bercat putih itu, Sakura tau kakaknya tak berada disana._

 _Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Dan ia menemukan siluet kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati kembali lorong yang menuju ke arah tangga yang menanjak. Saat terus melewati tangga itu ia sadar bahwa tangga ini menghubungkannya menuju atap tertinggi rumah sakit ini._

 _"Sara-nee, tidak. Jangan" batinnya berteriak._

 _Braaakkk_

 _Terbukalah pintu besar nan kokoh itu yang menampakkan pemandangan kota yang sangat indah._

 _Ia juga mendapati Sara berdiri membelakanginya. Tangan kanan wanita itu membelai pelan perutnya._

 _Sara sadar akan perubahan dirinya dan kehadiran calon bayi pada tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak mau. Ia merasa malu. Ia merasa telah mempermalukan orang tuanya dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Haruno. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _Sara berbalik dan melihat adik yang sangat ia cintai berdiri dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa yang ia perlihatkan untuk adiknya._

 _"Sakura-chan, aku mengandung" katanya lirih di sertai senyum miris. Senyum indah yang selalu ia berikan untuk adiknya telah berubah menjadi senyum miris. Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Helaian merah muda mereka berdua bergerak- gerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Sakura melihat nee-channya hari ini terlihat normal dan sangat cantik di matanya._

 _Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya menatap nee-chan nya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sara sangat menyayangi adiiknya, ia tak ingin adiknya pun menjadi korban selanjutnya Sasori. Jadi Sara akan mempercayakan cerita ini pada adiknya. Jika pihak polisi harus menyelidiki orang yang menjadi dalang dan orang- orang yang terlibat melalui sperma yang mereka temukan, maka Sakura tak perlu bersusah payah mencari siapa penyebabnya karena ia tahu langsung dari mulut Sara. Sara menceritakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasori yang selama ini menaruh hati pada Sakura dan merebut kesucian Sara, setelah itu ia juga memamerkan Sara pada teman- temannya, sehingga Sara pun akhirnya di perkosa oleh mereka._

 _Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat Haruno Sara dalam keadaan stres berat dan mengandung yang entah anak siapa._

 _Sara terus memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang._

 _"Tidak nee-chan, dengar aku akan mengatakan pada mereka untuk menghukum nya setimpal. Apabila perlu, akulah yang akan membunuhnya" rancau Sakura. Ia saat ini sangat takut. Ia merasa kata- kata nya tak jelas dan rancu._

 _"HAHAHA DIA MENCINTAI MU SAKURA! DIA TIDAK MENCINTAI KU" Teriak Sara "AKU MENCINTAI NYA, DIA MENCINTAI MU DAN AKU MENYAYANGI MU! A-aku tak kuat lagi, SEMOGA KALIAN BAHAGIA" dengan itu Sara menjatuhkan diri nya dari atap tertinggi rumah sakit dan berakhir tewas._

 _"Tidaaaakkk Nee-chan" teriaknya._

 _Sakura sangat lemas saat itu. Ia langsung pingsan di tempat karena shok melihat langsung aksi nekat nee-chan nya yang bunuh diri. Dan semenjak kejadian itu pula ia menyalahkan semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi kakaknya dan juga tak berdaya saat aksi bunuh diri kakanya itu. Kejadian ini menjadikannya pribadi yang lebih pendiam dan keras saat emosi menguasainya._

 _Sakura juga terus menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya karena ia pikir orang tuanya tidak pernah melakukan pengusutan pada kasus yang menimpa Sara. Padahal Mebuki dan Kizashi dengan sekuat tenaga mereka menyewa beberapa detektive swasta. Saat bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku mereka sangat senang. Karena Fugaku menawarkan bantuan dengan Uchiha Itachi sebagai detektive yang akan menangani kasus putrinya._

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Chap ini kisah masa lalu GaaSakuSasoSa(apaan nih panjang banget? XD) dan rada ada lemon tapi implist :-D #ngomong naon si dhe-chan -"**

 **Hayoo siapa yang udah nuduh Gaara? Wakwakakak XD nah, ini udah kebongkar yaa siapa si pria merah ini :-D kalo kalian ngeuh si dhe-chan panggil Gaara 'Pemuda berambut merah' sedang Sasori 'Pria berambut Merah' nah nah ngeselin kan dhe-chan mah wkwkwk XD maaf kan yaa :-D**

 **Btw maaf kalo masalalu nya kurang mendetail, intinya gitu aja dehh yaa ^^ selebihnya silahkan berimajinasi sendiri XD .. soalnya dhe-chan keabisan ide nih HaHaHa #alasan *ditampol**

 **Yoshh waktunya Balas review :**

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha:** hehehe maaf yaa cuma dikit, dhe-chan ide nya pas-pasan nihh :-( makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan:** nah nah udah ketauan yaa disini Sya-Chan :-D makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Hoshi Riri:** ckk jangan kecewa dulu yaa nih udah ketauan kan siapa di balik helaian merah yang selalu di bicarakan wkwk :-D makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Hanzono Yuri:** ini udah lanjut yaa ^^ makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Dewie867:** iyaa dong yaahh jadian :-D hahaha maaf yaa dewie, kan pen buat semuanya penasaran gitcuuu wkwk #gajelas ahh wie mah bikin blusing dhe-chan mulu nihh #pipimerah ini udah up yaa wie ^^ makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Kame Yuu:** hehe iyaa itu calon suami aku Itachi emang keren :-D #Itachi kaburrr , dhe-chan sed T.T hahaha semogaa yaa mereka menikah wkwk makasih yaa udah R &R ^^

 **SantiDwiMw:** ini udah up ^^ makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Nurulita as Lita-san:** ini udah ada penjelasannya sedikit yaa :-D makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **Kirara967:** hehe nah udah ketauan yaa disini siapa pria dibalik kematian Sara Haruno :-D ini dah lanjut yaa ;-) makasih yaa udah R &R ^^

 **Mustika447:** nah udah ketauan yaa siapa pria dibalik kematian Sara Haruno :-D hahah iya tuhh kamu bawa bawa mulu bapaknya Gaara wwkwk XD ini udah lanjut ^^ makasih yaa udah R &R ^^

 **zarachan:** ini udah lanjut yaa :-D dhe-chan selalu semangat XD makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **dina:** udah lanjut yaa :-D ahh maaf yaa dhe-chan juga ga bisa janji, tapi dhe-chan selalu berusaha koo ;-) semoga dina tidak kecewa ^_^ makasih yaa udah R&R ^^

 **t-Chan:** deskripsi SasuSaku di apartemen cuma seringkas itu aja ..maaf T.T ini udah lanjut ^^ makasih yaa udah R &R ^^

 **:** ehehehe makasih yaa #blushing iya Saku-chan emang kece kaya dhe-chan #pede gilaaa XD chap ini mengenai masalalu SasoSakuGaaSa(panjang banget nih) ahh pokonya mereka berempat itu yaahh XD makasih yaa udah R &R ^^

• **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yaa untuk yang menjalankan ^_^**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah fav &foll yaa XD apalagi yang review uhhh dua jempol buat kalian ({}) sampai jumpa dichap berikutnyaaa minna-san ^^ kalo yang review lebih dari 15 dhe-chan bakal update lebih kilaaatt XD**


	10. Chapter 10 aishiteru

Temari dan Tenten serta anggota Anbu lainnya sangat bersemangat hari ini mengingat mereka akan mengunjungi Sakura. Ya mereka membolos demi bertemu sahabat tercinta mereka. Selain itu Temari ingin mengunjungi adik dan juga ibunya. Ia sangat rindu setelah hampir tak berjumpa dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Orang tua nya yang bercerai membuat mereka terpisah. Temari serta Kankuro yang memilih tinggal di Sunagakure bersama ayah mereka sedangkan Gaara yang memilih bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, crime, action, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, ide pasaran, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ Dia hidup di dunianya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Tapi karena tingkahnya yang sudah diketahui orang tuanya maka ia harus pindah ke kota lain dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan orang ' _ **ITU**_ '.

"Dengar, kau harus mengenakan kacamata ini, ikat rambut mu dan jangan menatap orang lain".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Sakura hari ini pulang sendiri setelah latihan rutin karatenya. Ia tak menunggu Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan rapat osis yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi _even_ besar, ulang tahun sekolah.

Ia memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia ingin menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Sudah lama ia tak jalan- jalan seperti ini. Di Suna ia selalu bersama _Gin_ motor tercintanya. Yang entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal mengingat CBR nya tidak ikut pindah bersamanya. Kemudian Sasuke yang selalu berusaha mengantar jemputnya bagaikan seorang _driver_. Padahal, Sakura tak diperlakukan seperti itupun tak apa. Ia masih bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum. Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Uchiha yang tak pernah menerima penolakan.

Ia tersenyum sangat tulus mengingat Sasuke. Setiap mengingat pemuda itu akan membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Sasuke selalu membuat Sakura merasa lebih berharga. Selama ini ia selalu mengharapkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya dan perhatian yang sepenuhnya. Dan ia mendapatkannya dari Sasuke. Dijaga dengan baik meski pemuda itu tahu ia tak mudah dikalahkan, diperhatikan sedemikian rupa, tentu saja Sasuke yang penuh kasih sayang. _Ahh, Sakura semakin merindukannya._

DEG

Ia merasakan seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya mengikuti. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mengikutinya.

Merasa tidak nyaman. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia memang ahli dan lihai dalam bertarung. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengenali _atmosfer_ saat ia sedang bersama seseorang yang ia kenal benar.

Perhitungannya akan berbalik dan langsung menyerang orang itu. Tapi Sakura kalah cepat. Seseorang memukul tengkuk? Kepala? Ia sendiri terlalu mati rasa dan semuanya menggelap.

BRUKKK...

Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari dan Tenten serta anggota anbu lainnya telah sampai di Konoha. Mereka bermaksud mengunjungi Sakura, dan memilih jalan- jalan terlebih dahulu. Namun apa yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah sorang gadis berambut merah muda dibawa ke dalam mobil Ferarry Micahel Sumaker dengan orang yang menurut mereka tidak asing. Apalagi bagi Temari dan Kankuro.

Temari segera menghubungi Gaara. Gaara yang mendapat kabar dari _nee-chan_ nya tentu saja langsung mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk ikut mencari Sakura.

Anbu berusaha mengikuti mobil ferarry michael sumaker itu. Semoga saja. Ya, semoga saja Sakura baik- baik saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pria berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori selalu memperhatikan gadis yang ia klaim adalah miliknya setiap hari saat pulang sekolah atau saat ia beruntung bertemu denganya meski hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

Kegiatan nya memperhatikan gadisnya ini sepertinya menjadi salah satu kebiasaan barunya.

Namun, kali ini obsesinya kembali menyeruak ketika melihat gadis tercintanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki kemampuan pengamatan dan juga perlindungan serta pertahanan diri yang sama baik nya dengan detektive muda Itachi yang akhir- akhir ini memburunya.

Mengingat Itachi, Sasori mendecih. detektive itu, Itachi telah berhasil menyandra salah satu temannya, Hidan. Hidan memang terkenal ceroboh diantara yang lainnya. Deidara juga seperti itu. Tapi, saat Deidara diburu ia dapat lolos. Bahkan memberikan informasi mengenai gadisnya yang ada di kota ini.

Ia mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak langkah gadis di depannya dengan senyum lembut yang selalu ia suguhkan untuk Sakura Nya. Melihat Sakura langsung membuat hatinya menghangat dan tak dapat membendung rasa ingin memiliki. _Bolehkah kali ini ia berharap Sakura menjadi miliknya?_

Ia terus memperhatikannya dan terus memperhatikannya. Batinnya terus berteriak meminta untuk segera memeluk gadis itu. Namun, Sakura sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya. Gelagat yang gadis itu tunjuk kan meski tak nampak, ia dapat melihatnya. Ia sangat jeli mengenai Sakura nya. Ia terlalu cinta pada nya. Mungkin jika ditanya ia akan lebih mengenal Sakura dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Sasori yakin saat ini Sakura sedang memperhitungkan segalanya. Gadis itu sangat penuh perhitungan dan hati- hati dalam menghadapi musuhnya. Ahh~ gadis itu tak banyak berubah, gadis yang tetap ia puja. Dengan segera Sasori memukul tengkuk Sakura cukup keras dan memberikan totok di beberapa titik agar gadisnya itu tetap tenang dengan membuatnya tidak sadar sementara waktu.

Ia sedikit meringis mengingat ia menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai dan sangat ia sayangi. Sungguh ia sangat menjaga gadis yang benar- benar ia sayangi ini.

Memang pada dasar nya jika kita mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh- sungguh kita akan sangat menjaganya dan tak berani menyakitinya. Bagi Sasori sudah cukup menyakiti Sakura dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Maka kali ini saja, berikan ia kesempatan untuk membahagiakan Sakuranya. _Pemikiran yang rumit, memang._

Sasori melupakan satu hal yang penting.

Sasori lupa bahwa saat ia berusaha mendapatkan gadisnya maka ia akan bertindak ceroboh. Dan ia melakukannya saat ini. Ia lupa bahwa Sakura selalu ada yang mengawasi yaitu seorang detektive atau suruhan lainnya dari Itachi. Ia juga lupa bahwa Sakura memiliki geng Anbu, dan Gaara yang ada di kota ini juga dengan geng barunya di Konoha.

Jadi saat di dalam mobil ia melihat anbu berusaha mengejarnya ia kelabakan dan berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura atau pun masuk penjara. _Tidak untuk keduanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi yang telah selesai mengintrogasi Hidan dan mendapatkan berbagai macam informasi berharga lainnya merasa lega. Kasus ini akan segera selesai, tanpa menggunakan Sakura sebagai kunci utama untuk memancing Sasori keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bertindak ceroboh saat mendapati Sakura.

Ia merasa kasihan pada Sakura atas apa yang menimpanya di masa lalu. Itachi akan menceritakan masa lalu Sakura lebih detailnya ini pada Sasuke. Ia paham betul adik satu-satunya yang sok _stay cool_ itu begitu mencintai dan menyayangi gadis itu.

Getaran di saku celananya membuatnya tersadar dan langsung merogoh kantung celana bahannya, kemudian menggeser tombol hijau yang menandakan ia mengangkat telponnya.

Informasi yang Yamato berikan padanya membuat tubuh Itachi menegang, rahangnya mengeras, terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi dan gumaman syarat akan rasa takut.

 _Sakura, Tidak Sakura. Kau harus bisa melawannya._

Itachi dengan cepat melajukan Lotus nya dengan cepat sambil menghubungi Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang rapat tidak langsung mengangkatnya. Sedang Itachi terus menghubunginya "ayo angkat Sasuke " gumamnya.

Di panggilan ke tiga kalinya ia mendapati suara Sasuke yang terkesan kesal. Tentu saja kesal. Sakura yang notabene nya kekasih Sasuke sendiri memberikan nya waktu untuk konsentrasi pada _even_ ini, sedangkan Itachi dengan entengnya terus menghubunginya, mengganggu waktu rapatnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, kali ini saja kau izin. Sakura, ia diculik. Aku ada di depan sekolah. Keluarlah dan ikut dengan ku" jelasnya tergesa.

Itachi dapat mendengar Sasuke di sebrang sana mengumpat. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha mengatur kembali emosinya.

Sasuke tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung melesat menuju mobil Itachi, dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil. Itachi langsung memacu Lotus kesayangannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Apalagi ia seperti dihipnotis oleh Sasuke yang terus merancau "ITACHI APA KAU TAK BISA LEBIH CEPAT HAH ?" Dan kata- kata lainnya yang membuat Itachi semakin memacu Lotusnya secepat yang ia bisa. Sepertinya usaha Itachi mengatur emosinya stabil tidak berjalan dengan baik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan, menyesuaikan pantulan cahaya pada matanya. Saat ia mulai sadar sepenuhnya, ia tak terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapan nya. Ia juga tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang dalam bahaya besar, meski orang itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus dan lembut, yang terlihat di mata Sakura adalah senyum yang menjijjkan.

"Kau sudah sadar Cherry ?" Suara pemuda itu sangat lembut, namun itu menambah rasa bencinya. Orang yang selama ini dicari nya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria itu berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya. Mengelus pipi Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan syarat akan Kasih sayang yang sangat dalam.

"Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan ini" Sasori terus membelai pipinya, pandangannya menjadi murung.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sasori berusaha mencium Nya. Sasori mengurungkan niatnya. Rasa sedih nya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. namun ia juga sama merasakan sakitnya. Jadi siapa disini yang lebih sakit? Mereka hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain dan semua ini berawal dari ulahnya yang tak terkontrol di masa lalu.

Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum sangat tulus sambil menatap _emerlad_ Sakura yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ini tentunya menambah rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Cherry, kau tahu? Kau... semakin cantik dan menarik" jeda sebentar " membuat ku ingin memiliki mu" sambungnya tetap dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan Sasori?" Tanyanya tajam. Bodoh, Sakura tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Karena ia sendiri tahu betul, yang Sasori inginkan adalah dirinya. Tapi demi mengulur waktu, setidak Nya sampai ia bisa merencanakan tindakan yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya saat memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku sudah menginginkan mu sejak dulu Cherry. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kau mengabaikan ku dengan dalih kau ingin belajar ilmu bela diri dengan si sabaku itu. Si Sabaku itu mencintai mu Sakura" jelasnya.

"Tidak, Gaara adalah kakak laki- laki ku"

"Hahh.." ia menghela nafas "Harusnya kau sadar Sakura ia menyukai mu, mencintai mu, dan ia berusaha menjauhkan mu dari ku. Tanpa pikir panjang, kenapa aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Sara dan melakukan apapun yang ingin ku lakukan pada mu dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun kau tetaplah kau dan Sara tetaplah Sara. Aku tak suka itu! Kau tidak pernah melihat ku! Aku benci itu Sakura, aku benci" rancaunya dengan nada yang berubah- ubah hingga pada nada terlemah dan terkesan meminta belas kasihan.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Sakura menangis. Ia tak tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi dan yang mendorong Sasori bertindak jahat pada Sara adalah dirinya. Ya, karena dirinya! Ia menyalahkan orang lain dan kelemahannya, yang ternyata yang salah adalah dirinya. Karena ia lah Sasori seperti ini.

Sakura lah penyebab dari kematian Sara. Haruno Sara, kakak perempuannya yang sangat menyangai dan mencintainya.

Andai saja dulu ia tidak terlalu polos mengenai perasaan, andai saja ia bersama Sasori, andai saja Sasori tak bertemu Sara, dan terlalu banyak kata _penyesalan_ dan _andai- andai_ dalam benaknya saat ini.

BRAKKK

"Sasori gawat, markas kita di kepung. Kita harus segera pergi. Aku rasa ada yang mengikuti mu tadi saat membawanya kemari" kata Kisame dengan penuh kegelisahan.

Ia berhenti menangis. Awalnya ia bingung dengan keadaan saat ini, tapi dengan otaknya yang tergolong cerdas ia mampu memahami situasi yang terjadi di luar sana. Ekspresinya kali ini adalah tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sasori yang mendengar kabar buruk sekaligus melihat seringai Sakura menjadi frustasi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang terikat menuju Ferarry nya dari pintu rahasia diikuti Kisame yang mengemudikannya.

Sakura sempat meronta, tapi hal itu tak berarti apa- apa untuk Sasori. Ia menikmati setiap detik nya saat Sakura di pangkuannya, di dekatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari, Tenten, Gaara, dan kawan- kawan sedang sibuk bertarung menghadapi anak buah Sasori yang di pimpin Deidara, Pein, dan Kabuto. Mereka terus saling menyerang menggunakan tenaga, dan beberapa diantara mereka yang mengenakan senjata.

Gaara, dkk yang sibuk bertarung menjadi tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura yang sudah tidak di tempat.

Kali ini Deidara meluncurkan senjata pamungkasnya yaitu sebuah pistol dengan _magazine_ di bawah.

Untunglah para polisi berhasil datang tepat waktu sehingga tidak ada yang terkena tembakan karena perlindungan mereka.

Para polisi membentuk benteng dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka laras panjang M16 dengan _magazine_ di depan. Sekarang yang terjadi adalah Polisi vs Deidara, dkk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi terus mengemudikan Lotusnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai tujuan. saat di persimpangan ia melihat Ferarry Michael Sumaker melintas di jalan yang lain. Itachi segera membanting setir dan mengikuti mobil itu. Sasuke sempat berteriak, nyaris tepat di telinga Itachi saat mobil itu justru bukan ke TKP. Itachi dengan segera menjelaskan bahwa Sakura saat ini berada dalam mobil Ferarry Michael Sumaker itu. Ia langsung sadar saat mobil itu pergi dari TKP dengan jalan lain, bahwa Sakura tidak di TKP dan Sasuke langsung bungkam begitu mendengar penjelasan Itachi, meski raut wajah khawatir tetap tepampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

" _Sakura_ " batinnya lirih.

.

{}{}{}

.

Kisame menyadarinya. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari di mana Sasori berbuat ceroboh, dan sialnya ia tak melakukan antisipasi untuk hal ini. Kisame terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakura yang terus meronta dalam pelukan Sasori membuatnya semakin frustasi. Sasori melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menjabak terus rambutnya frustasi.

"Sakura, bisakah kau lebih tenang hah?" Mohonnya dengan terus menjambak rambut dan wajah tampannya yang semakin gelisah.

Sakura mulai tenang, dan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih "kau laki-laki menyedihkan"

" _Gomenasai_ , aku.. aku tak bisa melepaskan mu" lirihnya.

Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasori. Posisinya saat ini dapat menggapai apa yang ingin ia sentuh.

"Sasori, jika kau tak mau melepaskan ku maka aku yang akan melepaskan diri. Aku lebih memilih mati dari pada dengan manusia seperti mu"

Tangan sakura yang terikat itu menyentuh sedikit demi sedikit gagang mobil dan membukanya Sakura menyeringai saat tahu ternyata pintu mobil tidak terkunci. Sasori yang menyadari seringai Sakura melebarkan matanya dan "TIDAK SAKURA" teriaknya.

Menjatuhkan diri. Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke dan Itachi bahkan Kisame yang melihat hal itu langsung membulatkan mata dan sontak menghentikan mobil mereka.

Sakura berguling-guling di jalan. Jejak- jejak darah mengalir di jalan dan darah yang tak henti- hentinya terus mengalir dari kepala gadis berhelai merah muda yang kini membuat rambut Sakura menjadi semerah darah.

Ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke. Sasuke nya yang menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir hebat dengan penuh air mata dan memeluknya. Setelah itu pandangannya memburam. Sebelum itu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke nya jika ia akan mati. Ia yakin ia tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung mengenai perasaannya ini pada Sasuke nya. Kali ini saja, ia ingin Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya. Perasaan Sasuke yang terbalas dengan perasaan yang sama ia miliki.

"S-sa-sasu" jeda cukup lama " _A-ais-hi-te-ru_ " kata Sakura terbata dan sangat pelan. Nyaris sebuah bisikan tapi masih tetap bisa di dengar Sasuke. Setelah itu pandangannya benar- benar menggelap.

"SAKURA"

Sasuke terus berteriak bahkan ia mungkin tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia menangis dan terus merancaukan kata ambulan, medis dan kata- kata lainnya untuk membuat Sakuranya kembali membuka matanya. Ia terus mendekap Sakura.

"Buka matamu, lihat aku Sakura!"

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis atau bersedih. Ia terbiasa menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun di balik wajah datarnya. Tapi jika harus kehilangan Sakura untuk selamanya... ia tak mau. Ia tak akan sanggup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Dialog dhe-** _ **chan**_ **with Sasori-** _ **kun**_ **:**

 **Sasori : "** dhe- _chan_ apa maksud mu membuat ku menjadi bahan peran antagonis dan membuat mereka membenci ku ?" #pundung di pojokan

 **Dhe-** _ **chan**_ **:** " _gomen ne_ Saso- _kun_ , ini cuma tuntutan cerita.. _nee_ "# _puppyeys_

 **Sasori:** "kau harus bertanggung jawab, dhe- _chan_ " #buka kancing baju sambil _smirk evil_

 **Dhe-** _ **chan**_ **:** "kyaaa~ aku bersediaa Saso- _kun_ " #berhambur kepelukan Sasori

 **Krikk... krikkk... krikk...#garing**

 **Okey abaikan dialog di atas yang ga penting,** sedikit sedih mengingat genre fic ini.. crime nya Tidak terlalu nampak yaa . padahal marahin anak juga termasuk kejahatan lohh di dunia pendidikan #soktau #ditimbun fic ini kaya lebih ke actionnya.. yang masih abal-abal T.T setelah bermeditasi di gunung dan mendapat pencerahan akhirnya dhe-chan ganti genrenya jadi ' _ **romance &tragedy**_' gomenasai

 **yoshaa selanjutnya balas review :**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** : iya miris, dhe-chan yang buatnya aja serasa gimana T.T ini udah update yaa Sya-chan ^^ Semangat selalu :-D sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Laifa** : Hai Laifa ^^ Saso-kun masih hidup ko :-D hahaha ia dia kebagian jadi peran antagonis nihh :-D sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **1:** ini udah next yaa embun ^^ jangan panggil senpai, dhe-chan aja yah yah biar akrab kita :-D sankyu udah R &R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Hanzono Yuri** : ini udah lanjut yaa Yuri-san ^^ sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Kirara967** : hehehe iya bukan Gaara XD Hidan engga bohong , dia ngomong lagi gini "Semuanya berawal dari Kecemburuannya kepada Gaara" gitu XD ini udah update yaa :-D sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Hoshi Riri** : hehey ia si babbyface lahh awal dari segalanya hihihi XD emang tuhh jahat #ditampol Saso. ahahaha wahh iya yaa , selamat berbuka yah Riri-chan ^^ perhitungan, belum kepikiran. Mungkin riri-chan punya saran ? #ditunggu yaa sarannya #ditampol .sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Imahkakoeni** : salam kenal Imah-chan ^^ ahh jangan panggil senpai, panggil aja dhe-chan.. Biar akrab kitaa #TOS iya emang Saso lah awal dari segalanya sama gengsnya XD #digaplok Sasothegens . emang, makin kita disukai banyak orang, maka makin banyak pula yang benci kita #ehh ga nyambung yaa .. Gomenasai T.T sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **zarachan** : hehe makasih pujiannya ^^ ini udah update yaa :)) sankyu udah R &R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **t-chan** : wahh aku suka review kamu yang berapi- api dan menggeloraaaa XD # ikut antusias .he'em dia tuh punya dendam dan kebencian yang mendalam #ikut emosi .. Wahh rajin bnget t-chan mau nyari sampe lubang semut #ikut nyari ke lubang semut. Semoga harapan t-chan terkabul ne XD he'em tuh Sasu gimana sihh -, massa mau kalah sama Gaara :-D ahh iya aku juga sebenernya agak ga tega buat dia jadi antagonis, tapi dhe-chan ga bakal pilih- pilih, siapapun itu bisa aja dapat peran antagonis di fic dhe-chan #smirk evil. Iya dhe-chan selalu semangat menulis berkat t-chan dan minna-san semuanya ^^ ehehehe selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa juga yaa :)sankyu udah R &R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^ **ps :pertahankan semangat menggelora mu t-chan bahahaha XD**

 **Lovely ShinyLany:** wahh jahat yah nee-chan baru read and review , #pundung diujung ruangan yang tak tersentuh(lebay). Semangat selalu nee-chan :-D he'em dia emang jahat #lirik Saso #ditampol Saso. Oh gitu nee-chan , kedepannya mungkin kalo dhe-chan buat fic action bakal lebih diperhatikan lagi hehe XD ahh makasih banget koreksinya nee-chan #pelukpeluk. Ini udah lanjut :) yahh maaf yaa nee-chan peran mereka masih kurang :( konsepannya kayanya emm.. Lihat aja kedepannya wkwk XD sankyu udah R&R dan ikuti terus fic ini ^^

 **Hehe udah semua yaa? Dhe-chan mau minta maaf, karena telat update, dhe-chan kemarin abis fokus di UAS nih..** sekarang udah naik tingkat 3 yeyeyeye #bahagia dan semoga Ipk tetep diatas 3,5 aamin ^^

liburan 3 Bulan ini mungkin akan digunakan bermalas-malas riaa wakakak dan menulis fanfic, lumayan nih ide udah numpuk wkwk meskipun miris liat si _**blacky**_ yang belum sempet di instal. Jadi pasti nulisnya di hp T.T **bolehkah dhe-chan minta rekomendasi anime yang romantis setara "ITAZURA NA KISS" i like.. di tunggu yaa rekomendasinya ^^ dan jangan yang terlalu banyak episodenya (dhe-chan orang yang mudah bosan) yah butuh hiburan gituh buat ngisi waktu libur selain menulis dan membaca ^^**

 **Makasih yaa buat yang selalu menunggu fic ini, yang fav &foll, read and review pokonya makasih yaa ^^ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Out Of Characters, Typo(s), plot rush, gaje, non baku, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE LAST**_

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Sasori yang melihat Sakura berguling- guling di jalan langsung memerintahkan Kisame untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Saat mobil berhenti, ia langsung keluar, sedang Kisame berusaha menyeretnya untuk kembali ke mobil. Karena ia tahu, para polisi itu pasti akan segera datang. Sasori memaksakan diri untuk tetap menuju Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai. Tidak. Ia hanya ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya, bukan membuatnya terluka seperti ini.

Apalagi jika gadisnya mati? Ia yakin ia juga akan bunuh diri saat itu juga. Bahkan alasan ia hidup saat melarikan diri dari buronan polisi adalah Sakura.

Ya, ia berharap bisa bersama Sakura kembali.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat polisi yang telah berbaris dengan senjata laras panjang SS1 serta pakaian anti peluru.

Kakinya yang biasanya selalu gesit sekarang terasa seperti jeli. Bukan. Bukan karena para polisi itu. Tapi, ia lemas melihat Sakuranya yang berdarah- darah dalam pelukan pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan mata sama hitamnya, wajah itu nyaris mirip sekali dengan detektif Uchiha.

Ia melihat pemuda itu menangis.

Kemudian ia memegang pipinya. Ahh~ ternyata ia 'pun menangis. Sasori menangisi Sakuranya yang terluka parah.

Ia tersentak ketika Kisame menyeretnya secara paksa dan perang peluru tak terelakan.

Kisame terus melakukan perlawanan, namun pada akhirnya mereka 'pun menyerah. Apalagi Sasori yang seolah pasrah dan tidak terlihat bergairah hidup.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain― Deidara, Pein juga Kabuto telah kalah. Mereka mendapati luka pada bagian tubuhnya― Kabuto yang terluka pada lengannya, dan Pein pada kakinya yang akan melarikan diri sehingga mendapatkan peluru yang bersarang di kakinya.

Sedangkan Deidara, ia baik- baik saja.

Hah~ pria itu sepertinya terlalu sayang pada kulitnya jika harus mendapatkan luka atau peluru yang bersarang pada tubuhnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Deidara meringis.

Gaara, Tenten, Temari serta anggota anbu lainnya menuju kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Sebagai saksi― tentu saja.

Mereka sempat menolak, karena misi mereka adalah menyelamatkan Sakura. Saat detektif Yamato mengatakan bahwa detektif Uchiha yang menangani keselamatan Sakura, akhirnya mereka mau tak mau bersedia.

Meskipun Gaara terlihat ogah- ogahan dan bersikukuh ingin menyelamatkan Sakura secara langsung. Namun, berkat tatapan tajam dari Temari dan Kankuro akhirnya ia mau ikut bersama kedua kakaknya itu.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura di dalam mobil ambulan. Ia tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadisnya. Ia sangat takut memikirkan sesuatu hal yang mengerikan terjadi pada kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, yaitu kematian.

Ya, kematian adalah sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Sasuke terus berdo'a dalam diamnya. Berdo'a dalam hatinya untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

Itachi terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Ia merasa tak becus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Adiknya yang berhati es itu benar- benar melindungi Sakura. Melindungi Sakura dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya. Membuat Sakura menjadi ceria kembali, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit mampu keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Pria berambut _raven_ panjang dengan garis tegas di wajahnya ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Haruno. Yang mana, mereka memintanya menangani kasus kematian putri pertama mereka― Haruno Sara. Bahkan berkat bantuan detektif swasta yang disewa keluarga Haruno, ia dapat mengetahui keberadaan target mereka― Sasori yang saat itu berada di Konoha. Kota dimana ia bertugas sebagai detektif.

Dengan meminta bantuan keluarga Uchiha, Itachi sebagai polisi sekaligus kapten divisi kriminal di Konoha― mereka memindahkan Sakura agar tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha untuk memancing Sasori keluar dari persembunyiannya dan tetap melindungi Sakura di keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka tahu, Sasori akan lemah apabila di hadapkan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

 _Bingo_. Ini berhasil!

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang?

Sasuke mendorong tempat tidur pasien dengan wajah yang semakin kacau saat darah tak henti- hentinya mengalir dan nafas Sakura yang semakin melemah. Sasuke sangat khawatir, tentu saja.

Ia berharap Sakura akan kembali sembuh, agar mereka dapat bersama kembali.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruang UGD. Perawat yang bertugas disana tidak memperbolehkan siapapun selain dokter dan perawat untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di pinggir pintu ruang UGD. Pemuda itu menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit- langit. Otaknya yang dikatakan orang- orang jenius terus bekerja memikirkan Sakura.

Penampilan pemuda itu sangat kacau. Seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna putih telah bercampur darah Sakura. Celana biru laut kotak- kotaknya tak jauh berbeda dengan bajunya yang terkena darah.

Ia berjanji, jika Sakura berhasil melewati masa kritisnya― Sasuke akan membahagiakan Sakura. Memberikan perhatian yang selama ini selalu gadis itu impikan.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

Itachi memasuki ruang tahanan khusus narapidana kelas kakap. Hari ini ia berencana menemui seseorang yang selama seminggu ini terus meminta untuk dipertemukan dengannya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang itu memasuki ruangan kunjungan khusus― yang hanya akan ada mereka berdua.

Hampir sama dengan ruang kunjungan pada umumnya. Bahkan tanpa penghalang apapun― _face to face._

Meski begitu, tangan napi itu tetap diborgol di depan yang menyatu dengan meja yang dibuat sangat kokoh.

Itachi dapat melihat pria bersurai merah itu tengah menunduk. Penampilan pria itu terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Sasori" suara berat dan tajam itu membuat pria bernama Sasori dan nampaklah wajah _baby face_ saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasori tersenyum. Senyum seorang pesakitan. Sedang Itachi mendudukan diri di sebrangnya.

Itachi kini menatap Sasori. Pria itu masih seperti diingatannya. Tampan. Hanya saja, kini badan pria itu terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat tak bergairah hidup. Terdapat lingkaran hitam pada matanya yang sangat mencolok.

Mungkinkah pria itu mendapatkan lingkaran hitam pada matanya karena menangis setiap malam? Atau karena kurang tidur?

Senyum Sasori kini berubah menjadi sendu "Apakah ia hidup?" Itachi tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud pria ini.

"Apakah Cherryku hidup?" Pria itu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Tak memberikan Itachi kesempatan menjawab, Sasori justru mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Pria itu mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Seolah dengan mengatakan pada Itachi mengenai sesuatu yang mengganggu nya selama ini dapat mengangkat bebannya.

Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Terlebih apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura― tragedi kecelakaan yang membuat gadis yang ia cintai meregang nyawa.

Sasori juga mengatakan jika Sakura baik- baik saja, maka ia akan menerima Sakura untuk menghukumnya, bahkan rela mati di tangan gadis itu.

"Aku mohon Uchiha- _san_ , katakan bahwa ia baik- baik saja" Kini pria itu menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat terlihat frustasi.

Itachi meringis. Ia tak menyangka suatu perasaan cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi itu sangat menyeramkan. Hal itu dapat mempengaruhi, mendorong seseorang pada tindakan kriminal.

Ia kembali melihat Sasori yang kini menangis.

Satu yang saat ini Itachi yakini, pria itu benar- benar mencintai Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab Itachi berdehem" Ia selamat" mata Sasori yang tadinya sayu kini kembali cerah "tapi, ia belum sadar dari komanya"

Sasori terlihat akan membuka suara, tapi dengan cepat Itachi melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Berdo'alah untuk kesembuhannya" Itachi memandang Sasori serius "aku akan memberikan informasi mengenai perkembangan kesehatan Sakura. Tapi, jangan pernah berusaha untuk bunuh diri lagi! " Tegasnya.

"Ku dengar semenjak kau ditahan di sini, beberapa kali kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Apa itu benar?"

Benar. Bahwa saat ia memasuki sel, pria itu mencoba beberapa kali bunuh diri akibat rasa bersalah pada Sakura dan suatu ketakutan akan kabar jika Sakuranya, alasan hidupnya meninggal.

Sasori menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Rasanya ia hampir gila menghadapi segala dukanya.

Mendapati Sasori yang hanya diam, Itachi mengetahui bahwa kabar percobaan bunuh diri Sasori benar adanya.

Detektif muda itu berdiri dan hendak pergi. Dua petugas yang memang bertugas mengawasi Sasori memasuki ruangan untuk membawanya kemnali ke dalam sel tahanan.

"Uchiha- _san_ " Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik― menghadap Sasori "Aku mohon selamatkan Sakura, apapun caranya"

Kini Itachi tersenyum tulus. Ia tak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Sasori. Pria itu terus memikirkan keselamatan gadis yang bahkan membencinya.

Ia mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi.. kau juga harus berjanji untuk tetap hidup dan melihatnya datang untuk membunuh mu"

Mendengar perkataan pedas Itachi, Sasori terkekeh. Begitupula Itachi.

Dan dengan itu Itachi pergi meninggalkannya yang kembali menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Memang, penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Bukan diawal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak Sakura mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat Sasori sadar, bahwa ia hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai obsesinya. Tapi, satu bulan itu juga gadis berhelai merah muda itu tak kunjung membuka kelopak matanya.

 _Emerlad_ indah itu terus bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Seperti takut akan apa yang ia lihat.

Jadi, Sakura selamat?

Ya, Sakura selamat.

Sepertinya, _Kami-sama_ belum mengizinkan Sakura pergi dari dunia ini selamanya atau entahlah. Kondisi Sakura saat ini adalah diantara hidup dan mati. Dikatakan hidup karena ia masih bernafas, walau harus menggunakan berbagai alat- alat medis. Dan dikatakan mati karena Sakura seperti tidak hidup. Hanya tidur dalam mimpinya yang tak kunjung usai.

Sasuke terus menunggu, memandang Sakura. Ia berharap Sakura mau membuka matanya. Jika gadis itu terbangun, pemandangan yang akan ia lihat adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin ia lihat terakhir kali, sebelum pandangannya menggelap. Pemuda itu selalu datang dan menunggu Sakura siuman.

Keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha yang melihat kedua anaknya― Sakura dan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti itu sangat sedih. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang seolah ikut terlelap jiwanya bersama Sakura. Tanpa gairah dan selalu berusaha berada di dekat kekasihnya itu.

Dalam menjalani sekolah, Sasuke hanya menjalaninya dengan asal- asalan. Akan tetapi nilanya tetap dapat dikatakan luar biasa dalam keadaan sedihnya. Setelah sekolah, pemuda itu tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Ia akan langsung ke rumah sakit dimana Sakura dirawat, menunggu gadisnya membuka matanya, duduk termenung, memandang kekasihnya sambil terus memanjatkan do'anya untuk kesembuhan gadis tercintanya.

* * *

Misi orang tua Sakura berhasil untuk menangkap Sasori, dkk. Tapi apakah mereka senang, putri mereka yang lain menjadi korbannya?

Tentu tidak. Bahkan hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak mereka, jika Sakura akan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyadarkan Sasori.

Maka mereka― Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki mendatangkan dokter- dokter handal dan berpengalaman menuju kota Konoha untuk kesembuhan putri mereka satu- satunya itu. Terlebih Konoha memang terkenal akan dunia medisnya yang sudah diakui dunia.

Mereka melakukan hal ini demi melihat kembali senyum ceria seorang Haruno Sakura― putri mereka. Sudah cukup kejadian yang menimpa Haruno Sara.

Tidak lagi. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan putri mereka pergi, selama- lamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu, dr. Tsunade yang menangani Sakura menyampaikan kabar gembira pada keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha. Sasuke yang tentu saja ada di sampingnya saat Sakura sadar tidak dapat menahan senyum dan rasa harunya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura dan memanjatkan rasa syukurnya.

Akan tetapi sayang sekali, Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapi sikap Sasuke padanya. Ia hanya diam, ekspresinya nampak kosong dan bingung.

dr. Tsunade yang menangkap kebingungan dari dua keluarga itu langsung menjelaskan kondisi Sakura yang separuh kehilangan ingatannya. Tsunade mengatakan juga bahwa Sakura memerlukan beberapa terapi agar dapat beraktifitas kembali, serta perlahan- lahan ingatannya pun akan pulih.

Demi putri mereka, pasangan suami istri Haruno 'pun sementara tinggal di Konoha.

Sasuke tidak menyerah mendapati kenyataan hilangnya ingatan Sakura. Pemuda itu dengan sabar mendampingi Sakura saat menjalani berbagai terapi. Sakura sendiri merasakannya. Merasakan suatu perasaan hangat yang mengalir dalam hatinya setiap berada dekat Sasuke. Terlebih ketika pemuda tampan itu memberinya perhatian, meski dengan wajah datarnya. Ia merasa tak asing akan semua yang ada pada Sasuke.

Meskibegitu, ia tetap menjaga jarak. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja luluh dan percaya akan perasaannya. Ia tetap harus berhati- hati. Karena, semua ini baginya adalah suatu hal yang baru.

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke selalu berharap― berharap semoga Sakura kembali padanya, kembali mengatakan apa yang pernah ia katakan sebelum Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda itu duduk dibangku taman dengan tenang. Sang pemuda sejak tadi memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedang sang gadis hanya berwajah datar― tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Sakura, kau tau foto ini?" Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat bingung "Ini adalah foto dimana saat kita bersama memenangkan kejuaraan bela diri di Suna"

Pemuda itu membelai rambut Sakura sayang "kau harus percaya, bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyayangimu"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan Sakura tetap tak tahu kenapa merasa tak asing dengan pemuda ini, terlebih foto- foto itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka memiliki suatu hubungan, yang entah apa.

Tapi― "Apa hubungan kita dulu Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan meneruskan belaiannya pada rambut Sakura penuh kehati- hatian, seolah jika tidak hati- hati, tindakannya akan membuat gadis dihadapannya ini hancur.

"Kita adalah―" sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tenten dan Temari datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat Gaara menarik tangannya dan ikut berbincang- bincang dengan ketiga gadis itu. Gaara yang merasa membutuhkan waktu sendiri, pamit pulang, pergi meninggalkan tiga gadis yang terus berceloteh mengenai hal- hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting.

"Ne, siapa sebenarnya Gaara?" Tanya Sakura "Maksudku hubungan antara aku dan Gaara" jelasnya.

"Yare... yare, kau benar- benar tak ingat Saki?" Bukannya menjawab, Tenten justru balik bertanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal bukan main.

"Gaara adalah adiku dan Kankuro. Dia adalah orang yang melatih mu bela diri. Kita semua bersahabat dan membentuk anbu" jelas Temari sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah membayangkan kejadian dulu yang mereka lalui.

Kini Temari memandang Sakura serius "Tapi Sakura, Gaara juga menyukaimu sejak dulu. Namun yang paling penting adalah saat ini kau adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke" tambahnya.

Temari dan Tenten mulai menceritakan mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu, Gaara yang memendam rasa, Sakura si gadis yang tak peka dan Sakura yang hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai kakak laki- lakinya.

Tidak hanya itu. Tenten juga menceritakan kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke yang mereka ketahui. Mengenai bagaimana pemuda itu terus menunggu Sakura siuman dari mimpi panjangnya.

Pembicaraan itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Baik pada Sasuke, maupun Gaara. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena terus menjaga jarak, pada Gaara karena ia tak peka dan tak memperjelas hubungan mereka.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura meminta Gaara untuk menemuinya di kediaman Haruno. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat pemuda yang ia tunggu datang menghampirinya dengan senyum menawannya. Potongan ingatan yang ia yakini adalah ingatan di masa lalunya semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda ini menaruh hati padanya.

Gaara duduk disamping Sakura dengan tenang "kau datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah kita tentukan, Gaara" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Gaara mendengus "Aku memang selalu ingin menjadi yang tercepat untukmu, Saku"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar penuturan Gaara. Sakura berdehem pelan dan mencoba mengatur perasaannya yang sempat ragu untuk mengemukakan perasaannya. Ia harus mempertegas semuanya pada orang yang ia anggap nii-san nya.

"Gaara"

Pemuda itu menoleh "Ya? Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Sama seperti mu, aku selalu semangat masalah makan" Gaara terkekeh geli "Apa kau ingat itu?"

Dapat Gaara lihat Sakura yang menganggukan kembali kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup "A- apakah kau menyukaiku?" Gaara terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sakura "Kau menyukaiku seperti seorang pemuda dan gadis pada umumnya ? Suatu perasaan ... Cinta?"

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tergagap "Sakura, aku―"

"Katakanlah, aku ingin mendengarnya"

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti "Ya! Ya, aku mencintaimu" ungkapnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat merenung, pemuda itu pasti sedang berusaha mengatur emosinya "tapi, kau selalu fokus pada seni bela dirimu. Sedangkan aku hanya mampu mendukung mu dan memendam perasaan ini"

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus tangan Gaara, penuh kehati- hatian.

" _Gomenasai_ , Gaara" ia berusaha untuk tetap pada pendiriannya "Aku, aku tak bisa menerima perasaan mu"

Sakura terlihat menyesal sedang Gaara hanya tersenyum sendu "Aku tahu" pandangannya bahkan saat ini menunjukan betapa pemuda itu sangat terluka akan jawabannya.

"Kau miliknya, kau juga mencintainya" Kini air mata Sakura jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hadapan pemuda yang ia sayangi sebagai kakak.

Jadi, Gaara memeluk Sakura, mengusap punggungnya sayang "Aku sudah merelakanmu Sakura"

"Bagiku sudah cukup dengan selalu berada didekatmu, menjadi nii-san mu, dan diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada mu"

Kali ini Gaara memeluk Sakura, benar- benar merelakan Sakura dan membawa perasaannya menguap bersama lepasnya pelukan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

.

Hampir setengah tahun akhirnya Sakura memulai kembali aktifitas sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ia sekarang telah menginjak kelas tiga. Kehidupannya bersama kedua orang tuanya semakin membaik. Kepingan ingatan itu satu persatu muncul dan menyatu, memperjelas segala ingatanya di masa lalu.

Ingatan- ingatan itu membuatnya semakin dewasa dalam menghadapi setiap masalah.

Ia belajar keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam belajar yang kurang lebih selama enam bulan. Pelajaran kelas dua menengah atas membuatnya pusing, tapi bukan Haruno Sakura namanya apabila tidak dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Dan sekarang, Sakura berada di sini ― di festival yang rutin diadakan KSHSI. Hari ini banyak pertunjukan pentas siswa- siswi yang memiliki bakat.

Kin menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk menonton bersama di bangku penonton. Sebenarnya, Sakura merasa malas. Tapi berkat rengekan dari sahabat berhelai hitamnya ini, mau tak mau membuatnya mengikuti kemauan Kin.

Pertunjukan dari para siswa- siswi KSHSI dimuali. Semua penampilan mereka sangat memukau. Bakat yang mereka miliki benar- benar sangat luar biasa. Festival musim semi ini sangat meriah. Tarian, nyanyian, drama musical, dan bakat- bakat lainnya.

Tibalah kini pada acara puncak. Di mana acara ini adalah acara yang paling dinanti- nantikan. Penampilan dari para anggota OSIS laki- laki yang keren, yaitu Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke.

Lampu semua ruangan mati. Semua siswa- siswi panik. Tapi, detik berikutnya cahaya yang menyorot keempat pemuda itu menjadi suatu kejutan bagi mereka. Semua siswi berteriak histeris karena ketampanan keempat pemuda di atas panggung itu.

Sasuke maju ke depan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pemuda raven ini mau menjadi vokalis untuk acara seperti ini.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan selalu ku usahakan untuk melindunginya semenjak aku mengenalnya"

Sasuke mencari seseorang, dan saat _onyx_ dan _emerlad_ itu bersibobrok, Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan terdengar pekikan para gadis akibat senyum tadi "Haruno Sakura, ini untukmu"

Semua siswi berteriak histeris, Sakura sendiri tidak percaya ini. Ia seperti diberi kejutan listrik berkekuatan maksimal. Dalam ingatannya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan rela melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi. Pemuda itu menyanyikan lagu milik _The Jumpusit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angels_ sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi penonton. Lebih tepatnya menuju Sakura saat ini duduk.

Kenangan- kenangan saat bersama Sasuke sejak pertama bertemu, permintaan Sasuke agar Sakura berpenampilan culun, Sakura yang menangis dipelukan Sasuke, hingga saat ia sendiri yang mengungkapkan perasaannya, lalu pandangannya yang menggelap.

Ia ingat semuanya.

Sakura menangis.

Setelah lagu selesai, Sasuke telah sampai di hadapannya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakuranya menangis langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata gadisnya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang dibalut dengan kain beludru berwarna biru tua. Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan nampaklah cincin emas putih. Cincin itu berukir _S &S_ . Sangat sederhana, tapi tetap terikesan mahal.

"Aku tahu kau mengingat semuanya" senyum Sasuke tetap seperti di dalam ingatannya "Jadi, kau harus mau menjadi teman hidupku sampai mati" printah Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Ahh~ pemuda ini masih tetap pemaksa dan suka memerintah. Semua siswi KSHSI memekik, mendengar Sasuke yang melamar Sakura. Sedang para siswa mulai bersorak- sorai.

Demi apapun hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah mereka saksikan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menunjung tinggi harga dirinya mau melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura?

Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang notabenenya sahabat Sasuke terkejut. Mereka pikir Sasuke hanya akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Sakura, tanpa ada adegan- adegan lamaran seperti ini.

Ini gila, pikir Kiba dan Naruto serempak.

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa- apa. Jadi, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, mengulas senyuman. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya di tangan kiri bagian jari manis Sakura.

Sorak- sorai siswa- siswi KSHSI kembali membahana. Mereka seolah ikut merasakan apa yang sepasang tunangan baru itu rasakan.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Menikmati tiap detiknya untuk menebus beberapa waktu lalu yang terbuang. Karena Sakura yang koma, Sakura yang terus menjaga jarak tempo lalu.

Sedangkan para guru yang menyaksikan adegan romansa itu hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Hah, masa muda memang indah"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah lulus dari KSHSI. Mereka telah mengikuti ujian untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu memilih jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Yang mana ia akan meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Karena Itachi telah memilih jalannya sendiri menjadi seorang detektif.

Sedangkan Sakura memilih menjadi detektif seperti Uchiha Itachi. Baginya, Itachi adalah inspirasi dalam menentukan salah satu tujuan hidupnya. Sebelumnya, ia tak tahu setelah lulus tingkat akhir di KSHSI akan memilih sekolah atau langsung bekerja. Yang akhirnya sekarang ia telah memilih, memilih menjadi seorang detektif.

Tapi, ia telah berkomitmen. Setelah menikah ia akan tetap menjadi seorang detektif, dan apabila ia mengandung, barulah ia akan keluar. Memilih menjalani hari- harinya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Sakura tak ingin anaknya nanti mengalami apa yang ia rasakan.

Pertunangan resmi antara Sakura dan Sasuke 'pun diadakan meriah oleh keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha dengan mengundang banyak tamu dari berbagai kalangan bisnis.

Sakura yang mengenakan gaun berwarna silvernya terlihat sangat cantik dengan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut oleh _highheels_ berwarna putih tulang. Perbawa yang sudah cantik semakin terpancar. Sasuke yang sudah tampan kini dengan stelan jas hitamnya semakin tampan, gagah dan terlihat semakin dewasa.

Mereka bertukar cincin dan Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura, mereka menikmati tiap detik yang telah terbuang. Para tamu undangan yang menyaksikan tingkah pasangan tunangan baru itu langsung tertawa geli.

Terutama keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang sepertinya akan langsung menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Karena, lihat saja kedua sejoli itu sepertinya sudah sangat lengket. Sebelum hal- hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, lebih baik mereka mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya bukan?

Saat acara selesai, Sakura mencari Itachi. Ia menghampiri calon kakak iparnya dengan senyum indahnya " _Nii-san_ , bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Itachi memandang Sakura penuh minat "Tentu"

"Aku ingin menguji kembali kekuatanku" Sakura tersenyum miring dan Itachi yang balas tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Suasana kini berada di lapangan tempat para napi kelas atas. Tapi, mereka tetap berada di dalam sel yang bisa memandang langsung ke arah lapangan.

Mereka kini akan menyaksikan suatu pertandingan. Pertandingan? Ya, pertandingan antara Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Sasuke sempat marah- marah pada Itachi yang mengizinkan Sakura menemui Sasori. Menurutnya, mempertemukan Sasori dengan Sakura hanya akan membuat Sasori kembali menginginkan Sakura dan akan sangat berbahaya untuk Sakura. Tak ingatkah kakak nya itu Sakura bahkan hampir meninggal gara- gara pria itu. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya Itachi mengizinkan Sakura menemuinya?

Tapi, dengan berat hati Sasuke harus menerima dan menyetujui keputusan Sakura yang tetap kukuh akan menemui Sasori. Dan Sakura berhasil meyakinkannya. Tentu saja dengan syarat, Sasuke ikut dan mengawasi dari jauh pertandingan itu.

.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, meski dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Gadis itu kini telah mengubah potongan rambutnya. Helaian merah muda yang dulu selalu panjang dengan ikat kudanya kini dipapas pendek menjadi sebahu. Hal itu menambah kesan dewasa pada gadisnya itu.

Gadis itu tetap cantik. Meski gadis itu hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual_ nya, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Ia tak pernah salah jatuh cinta. Ia memilih gadis yang tepat, meski perasaan itu tak berbalas.

Namun, ia melihat Sakuranya yang kini memasang wajah sedih. Hal ini tentu saja membuat hatinya perih. Penyesalan yang selama ini ia rasakan semakin bertambah.

Mengingat gadis itu hampir meninggal, tepat di depan matanya. Sasori bersyukur karena gadis itu terlihat sehat dan senang dapat bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Cherry"

"Sasori- _nii_ " Kami-sama, bunuh Sasori sekarang! Saat ini ia mendengar Sakura yang kembali memanggilnya " _Nii_ "? Apakah gadis itu telah memaafkannya? Benarkah? Hatinya merasakan hangat dan ia tersenyum tulus untuk Sakuranya.

Sakura mengambil ancang- ancang. Gadis itu sudah mengambil posisi bertarung dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan baik. Dan Sasori tahu bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Hadapi aku seperti musuhmu, _nii-san_ " Sakura berucap tajam "Jika tidak, maka kau benar- benar bajingan brengsek!"

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasori menyeringai. Ia merasa _de javu_ . Ia ingat dulu sekali saat mereka masih sering berlatih bersama, Sakura selalu menantangnya dengan kata- kata yang sama― seperti tadi.

― _SET_

Gadis itu berlari kearah lain. Seolah melakukan pemanasan dan berlari secepat kilat kearahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasori. Dengan sigap, Sasori menangkis serangan Sakura dan hendak memberikan serangan balik.

Namun, ia lupa bahwa kaki Sakura saat ini bergerak menendang perutnya, dengan gerakan Sakura yang seolah mengudara, berputar seperti penari, namun bukan penari. Karena gerakan itu mengandung tekanan juga kekuatan yang mampu menjatuhkan lawan dan membuat seseorang muntah darah apabila tepat pada titik sasaran.

― _BUK_

Ahh~ ia lengah. Kini serangan itu tepat mendarat diperutnya dan menyentuh titik yang dapat membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu tak main- main. Bahkan ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat atau paling tidak menetralisr rasa sakitnya.

Para napi yang menyaksikan bersorak- sorai mencoba menyemangati, mengejek, dan kata- kata lainnya. Namun, tentu saja hal itu tak mempengaruhi Sasori ataupun Sakura.

Tiba- tiba suasana menjadi hening. Para napi itu telah dikembalikan ke sel asalnya.

Gadis itu kembali berputar mengudara dan memberikan tinjuan pada bagian punggungnya, kemudian wajah juga rambutnya yang semerah darah ini ditarik hingga ia mendongak. Dengan cekatan Sakura memberikan pukulan hebatnya pada tenggorokan Sasori.

 _Luar Biasa._

Sasori terbatuk- batuk merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Ia mengakui betapa hebat dan luar biasanya Sakura. Bahwa gadis ini telah melampaui kemampuan Gaara dan hampir melampaui dirinya. Tidak. Bahkan mungkin memang Sakura kemampuan bela dirinya telah setara dengannya.

Ia meringis merasakan pening pada kepalanya. Tarikan Sakura pada rambutnya benar- benar berefek. Ia menunduk. Duduk setengah berdiri merasakan berbagai sensasi, mual, pening yang menderanya setelah mendapat serangan dari Sakura.

Hah~ sepertinya, kemampuannya semakin melemah.

Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang dalam keadaan kacau. Ia memukul- mukul pelan pada dada Sasori. Sasori memandang Sakura, sedangkan yang dipandang terus memukuli dadanya tanpa tenaga dengan wajah menunduk. Gadis itu terus melakukannya selama beberapa menit membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah cantik Sakura.

Tanpa ia duga, Sakura memeluknya. Wangi ini, aroma cherry ini adalah aroma Sakuranya. Kehangatan ini adalah kehangatan tubuh Sakura yang saat ini mendekapnya. Sasori dapat melihat surai merah muda Sakura berada di samping kepalanya. Ia bahkan masih tak percaya bahwa gadis ini tengah memeluknya.

" _Nii-san_ " suara Sakura kini terdengar lirih, tidak setajam sebelumnya.

"Cherry, _gomenasai_... uuhhuukk" ia masih merasakan sesak pada nafasnya. Apalagi saat ini Sakura― Cherrynya tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

Namun, Sasori tetap menikmati pelukan Sakura ini. Ia tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk Cherrynya "aku memaafkan mu _nii-san_ "

Pria itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya lemah "Sara- _nee_ juga pasti tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tak akan bahagia, jika kau mati di tanganku"

Sasori tersenyum sendu "Aku sangat ingin membunuh mu, namun aku melupakan satu hal" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya "Ia ingin kau bahagia, _Nii-san_ "

Setelah itu mereka menangis bersama. Menyesali tiap tragedi yang terjadi, menyesali sikap mereka yang begitu bodoh, dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Meski itu semua tak akan kembali utuh, setidaknya― mereka kini harus bersikap dewasa dan bijak dalam menghadapai segala sesuatu dan dalam mengambil keputusan.

.

.

Sejak pulang dari lapas, dan memasuki _Mansion_ Uchiha, Sasuke terus menekuk wajahnya. Pemuda itu tengah merajuk entah apa. Yang pasti sekarang Sakura tahu Sasuke akan memulai acara protes yang mungkin akan berkepanjangan.

Pemuda berhelai _raven_ itu bahkan sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, mengukungnya antara tembok dan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat cemburu melihat mu menangis dipelukannya" wajahnya sagat masam "Dan apa- apaan itu, kau memeluknya" protesnya tajam dan melepaskan Sakura dari kukungannya.

Posisinya saat ini Sasuke membelakangi gadisnya yang menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan tunangannya. Sasuke memang sangat lucu dan pemuda yang sangat cemburuan.

Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sambil menyesap aroma tubuh yang mengguar dari tunangannya.

Sasuke berbalik dan membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Sakura sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Sakura"

"Huh?"

" _Gomenasai_ , " Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah menunuk― balik menatapnya. Kenapa hari ini ia dihadiahi terus kata maaf?

"Aku ingin melindungi mu dari kegelapan, tapi yang terjadi justru aku tak dapat berkutik. Bahkan tak tahu ketika penculikan dan tragedi kecelakaan"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit- langit, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Kekasihnya itu mengelus wajah tampannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau telah melakukannya Sasuke" Sakura berucap tulus "Kau telah berusaha mengeluarkan ku dari keterpurukanku dan membawaku kembali pada dunia yang sebenarnya harus ku jalani"

Mendengar penuturan gadisnya, Sasuke tersenyum, menangkap tangan Sakura di wajahnya, mencium tangan gadisnya. Ia kembali berpikir, apakah benar ia telah melakukan yang terbaik? Melakukan tugasnya melindungi Sakura?

Dengan itu Sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura. Mereka berciuman dengan perasaan senang dan kelembutan. Saling mengecap dan meresapi tiap sentuhan yang diberikan pasangan mereka.

Sasuke menangkup wajah tunangannya dan menatap lurus ke dalam emerlad "Sakura, aku akan terus berusaha melindungi mu" Sakura tersenyum " _yami kara anata wo mamoru_ " dan mereka kembali berpelukan, menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing- masing.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

FINAL

* * *

A/N:

Hai HaloOo _minna-san_ #nyengir5jari. Akhirnya dhe- _chan_ bisa menyelesaikan fic ke-2 dhe- _chan_ ini #tebarKebahagiaaan. Sebenernya udah lama selesai, cuma aja masih mikir- mikir tepat atau engga tiap scane nya. Jadi lama dehh _update_ nya.

Namun ehh namun, berkat ― " _Hoshi Riri_ " adakah orangnya? ― ngasih saran yang OKE banget dan buat dhe- _chan_ bisa menyelesaikan _LAST CHAPTER_ ini ^_^ Terimakasih Riri- _chan_ #peluk

Terimaksih juga buat semua _readers_ yang _fav &foll, review, silent readers_, pokoknya semua- muanya. Maaf dhe- _chan_ ga bisa sebut satu- satu dan balas _review minna-san_ T.T Satu minggu ini dhe- _chan_ kondisinya kurang baik juga T.T

 _Special thanks for_ Eru- _kun_ a.k.a Ita- _kun_ yang mengupdate 'kan fic _Heartache_ dan fic ini # _kiss &Hug._

Maaf (lagi )untuk _typo & miss typo_ #nyengir. Dan akhir yang mungkin kurang memuaskan HEHE Maafkan yaa ^^

•Sampai jumpa dific dhe- _chan_ yang lainnya ^^


End file.
